Avatar: the Last Airbender: The Elemental Sage
by UltimaShishigawa
Summary: When Aang and his friends stop in a little village to gather supplies Katara meets a boy her age. However, a long lost legend is revealed and now Aang must master all four elements alongside this boy who is able to bend the elements as well. Can team Avatar complete their goal and save the world from the Fire Nation? Read and find out! Rated T for blood. -On Hold-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Avatar the Last Airbender, or it's characters.

* * *

It was a peaceful day for Aang, Sokka and Katara. After the Southern Water Tribe siblings had found the air nomad boy in an iceberg and discovered he was the Avatar, the one meant to bring balance to the world, they agreed to journey with him to the North Pole, the location of the Southern Water Tribe's brother tribe, the Northern Water Tribe.

Aang was a 12 year-old Airbender from the Air Nomads, but sadly after a hundred years of war he was the last of his kind. He was bald with a blue air nomad arrow tattoo on his head, hands and feet and had light blue eyes. He wore a yellow long sleeved tunic with matching pants that ended in brown boots. He also wore an orange cloth around his shoulders.

Sokka was a 15 year-old member of the Southern Water Tribe. He had brown hair down up in a short ponytail with gray side burns and dark blue eyes. He wore a light blue sleeveless tunic with dark blue pants and brown boots. He also wore a light blue coat with a hood and dark blue gloves. He had a boomerang and a Water Tribe sword.

Katara was a 14 year-old member of the Southern Water Tribe. She had long brown hair done up in a braided ponytail with two locks done up in hair loops and dark blue eyes. She wore a light blue tunic that went to below her knees, but with slits on the sides that went up to her hips along with dark blue pants and brown shoes. She wore her late mother's betrothal necklace around her neck and a light blue coat with a hood and dark blue gloves.

As they were flying on Aang's flying bison, Appa, Katara checked the supplies and found they were running low.

"We're gonna have to stop for supplies, Aang." said Katara. Aang nodded his head as he looked down at the surface for a town. Spotting a little village down below, Aang maneuvered Appa to fly down to the little village.

-Sao Village-

The gang landed in the forest nearby the village before making their way to the village. However, once they reached the gate they noticed two Fire Nation soldiers guarding the entrance.

"Oh man, how are we gonna get in?" asked Aang. "If they see my arrow then they're gonna know about me and attack us." Sokka opened a bag he had brought with them to carry the supplies in and reached in it before pulling out a cloth.

"Here, tie this around your head and it'll cover your arrow." said Sokka. Aang took the cloth and tied it around his head like a turban.

"Is it on straight?" asked Aang. Katara nodded her head.

"All right, let's go." said Sokka before they headed toward the gate.

-Meanwhile-

A boy of about 14 was walking through the marketplace. He had black spiky hair and golden brown eyes. He wore black boots with dark red pants and a red tunic. He also wore a black cloak that reached down to his ankles with a high collar that hid the lower half of his face.

"Let's see... what to get today." said the boy. "Hmm, could get some rice cakes, or some fish." The boy then sighed as he hung his head.

"Maybe I'll just look around and see what they have." said the boy as he continued his trek through the marketplace.

-Later-

The boy had grabbed a few fish, some vegetables and some fruit. However, as he was walking he noticed a girl about his age arguing with a merchant. He could tell by her attire that she was from the Water Tribe, but whether she was from the north, or south tribe he wasn't sure.

"I wonder what the problem is." said the boy as he walked toward the girl and merchant.

-Earlier-

After getting in the village, team Avatar decided to split up to get the supplies. Aang went to get some vegetables while Sokka went to get meat. Katara, meanwhile, would get some fruit. As she was walking, Katara noticed a merchant selling some apples to a couple. Walking up to the merchant, he greeted her with a smile.

"What can I get for you today, little lady?" asked the merchant.

"I was wanting to buy some apples." said Katara. The merchant's smile grew wider.

"Well, sure! How many were ya wanting?" asked the merchant.

"About ten, please." said Katara. The merchant nodded his head before reaching into his bag and produced ten apples which he placed on his table in front of him.

"That'll be ten silver pieces." said the merchant. Katara reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a little bag which contained the money that her grandmother had given her and Sokka for their journey to the north pole with Aang. She then opened the bag and pulled out ten silver pieces and handed them to the merchant. However, as she went to pick up the apples, the merchant stopped her.

"Sorry little lady, but I'm afraid this money is no good." said the merchant. Katara gave the merchant a confused look.

"What? But that's ten silver pieces." said Katara. The merchant then held up one of the silver pieces and showed her the Water Tribe insignia.

"This here is Water Tribe money. We only accept Fire Nation money here." said the merchant. Katara's confused look then turned into a glare.

"But the people you just sold some apples to paid with Earth Kingdom money!" said Katara. The merchant shook his head.

"Sorry, but they didn't have anything else and I personally knew them. I don't know you so I'm afraid I can't sell them to ya." said the merchant.

-Present-

"Is there a problem here?" asked the boy as he approached the merchant and Katara. The two looked at the boy before the merchant smiled.

"Heya Rai! How ya been?" said the merchant. Rai nodded to the merchant.

"I've been well, but what's the problem?" asked Rai.

"Oh well, this little lady here tried buying ten apples with Water Tribe money, but I turned it down because I only accept Fire Nation money." said the merchant. Rai looked at Katara who was looking at him before he dug in his pocket and pulled out a small bag and tossed it on the table. The merchant looked at the bag before opening it to reveal ten Fire Nation gold pieces causing his and Katara's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Will that cover it?" asked Rai. The merchant just nodded, unable to speak, before bagging the apples and handing them to Katara. The Water Tribe girl placed the bag of apples in her bag. She then turned to thank Rai only to see him walking away before rushing after him.

"HEY WAIT!" called Katara causing Rai to stop and look back at her.

"What is it?" asked Rai as Katara came to a stop beside him. Katara smiled at Rai.

"Thank you for helping me." said Katara as she bowed. Rai bowed as well.

"Sure." said Rai.

"My name is Katara." said Katara as she stood up straight. Rai stood up straight before introducing himself.

"Rai." said Rai.

"So Rai, do all the shops only take Fire Nation money?" asked Katara. Rai nodded his head.

"I'm afraid so, but that merchant accepts any money." said Rai earning a confused look from Katara.

"But he just said-." said Katara.

"He was lying." Rai interrupted. "He takes any kind of money. Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, you name it. However, he'll only do so if it's in gold pieces. Anything less and he'll say that he doesn't take it."

"If I ever see him again..." said Katara as she glared back at the merchant. Rai then placed a hand on Katara's shoulder causing the girl to look at him.

"Don't worry about it. He only does that so he can provide for his family." said Rai. "Anyway, I assume you're gonna need help gathering some things in town?" Katara gave Rai a surprised look.

"No, no! I'll be able to handle it." said Katara. Rai crossed his arms over his chest.

"How?" asked Rai.

"Well, uh..." said Katara as she blushed out of embarrassment. Truth be told, she didn't have a clue how she would get the rest of the supplies. Rai chuckled drawing her attention to him.

"C'mon, I'll help ya get the rest." said Rai earning a surprised look from the Southern Water Tribe girl.

"Why would you help me when we've only just met?" asked Katara. Rai thought about it for a second. She was right. Why would he help someone he just met? He didn't really know why, but he felt that he had to.

"I just feel like I need to. I don't really know why, but that's the best answer I can give." said Rai. Katara still had a confused look, but nodded her head.

"Well, thank you, Rai." said Katara as she smiled at him. Rai suddenly found himself blushing, but couldn't understand why.

"Sure." said Rai as he forced the blush down before he and Katara continued to gather the rest of the supplies Katara needed to get.

-Later-

Rai and Katara had finished getting the rest of the supplies and were currently walking through the marketplace.

"So how long have you lived in this village, Rai?" asked Katara.

"My whole life." said Rai.

"Haven't you ever wanted to leave and see the rest of the world?" asked Katara who was surprised Rai had never left his village. Rai shrugged his shoulders.

"I have, but I can't." said Rai. Katara gave Rai a questioning look.

"How come?" asked Katara. Rai looked at Katara.

"Look around." said Rai. Katara did as she was told and looked around to see nothing, but people and Fire Nation soldiers.

"I can't leave my village, my home, in this state. The Fire Nation is sucking this village dry of food, drink and money. The village elder is at her wit's end trying to keep this village stable, but soon it'll all fall apart. If something isn't done soon, then this village will be no more." said Rai with a saddened look. Katara gave Rai a sympathetic look. She could understand because if her tribe were like this, then she would stay to do whatever it took to keep it from falling apart.

"HEY YOU!" shouted a voice causing Rai and Katara to stop and turn to see two Fire Nation soldiers approaching them.

"Yes?" asked Rai as the soldiers stopped in front of them.

"The admiral has sent out a notice to everyone in this village that the Fire Nation needs more recruits. Every man and first born boy are to report to headquarters." said the first soldier. Rai looked at the soldiers with a bored expression.

"Not interested." said Rai.

"It wasn't a request. It was an order." said the second soldier. "Now come with us." Katara looked between the soldiers and Rai with worry. If things escalated she may have to fight, but Aang and Sokka weren't here and she wasn't very good at waterbending yet. Rai sighed.

"What part of "not interested" do you not understand? I'm not joining the Fire Nation army. I'm not joining the very army that is draining my village dry of all it's resources. When you guys took over this village it all went downhill fast. The people here are poor, yet you keep raising the taxes. You take our food, which we barely have enough of anymore. And now you're trying to tear families apart by forcing men and first born boys to join your army." said Rai who was now glaring at the soldiers. "My answer is no. I will NOT join your army and that is final!" A group of people gathered around as they watched Rai telling the Fire Nation soldiers off.

"You will come with us, or you will be arrested!" said the first soldier. Rai looked at Katara who was worried.

"You may want to stand back, Katara. I don't want you getting caught up in this." said Rai. Katara looked at Rai with a mix of worry and shock.

"But I can help you!" said Katara. Rai shook his head.

"I do better in these situations when I don't have to worry about someone getting caught up in it." said Rai. Katara shook her head.

"But-!" said Katara.

"I don't know why you're worried about someone you met only a little while ago..." said Rai as he interrupted her. He then gave her a big grin.

"But you're the first person to worry about me besides the village elder. Thank you, Katara." said Rai before he turned back to the soldiers. "Now stand back." Although she was worried, Katara nodded her head before stepping away from Rai. The soldiers took their battle stances before they began circling Rai. The boy watched them carefully, his eyes darting between the two. The first soldier then thrusted his right fist forward and shot a fire ball at Rai, but the boy moved to his right to dodge.

The second soldier then shot a fire ball at him, but Rai moved to the left to dodge. Rai ran up to the second soldier and punched him in the gut causing the soldier to lean over before kicking him and sending him flying back a bit. The first soldier kicked his right foot out and shot a stream of fire at Rai, but the boy moved to his left before running up and kicking the first soldier sending him crashing to the ground.

The second soldier, having got up, began shooting a barrage of fire balls at Rai. The boy ducked, jumped, weaved left and right to dodge. Rai then dove to his right and grabbed a rock before hurling it at the second soldier, hitting him in the head and knocking him to the ground. The first soldier, having recovered, surrounded his hands in fire before rushing at Rai and attempting to punch him.

"Ya know..." said Rai as he ducked under the punch. "...Two-on-one just isn't a challenge." He then kicked the first soldier in the chin causing him to stumble back before rushing forward, jumping, and kicking the soldier again sending him flying into a cart full of cabbages and destroying it on impact.

"MY CABBAGES!" shouted the owner (AN: Guess who!) who was among those spectating. Rai looked toward the owner with a sheepish grin.

"I can pay for that." said Rai. However, the second soldier, having stood once more, shot a fire ball at Rai. Katara noticed this and went wide eyed.

"RAI, LOOK OUT!" shouted Katara. Rai looked at Katara in confusion before looking back and seeing the fire ball coming straight at him. Rai quickly moved to his right to dodge, but the fire ball caught his right hand and burned the back of his forearm. Rai hissed in pain before rushing forward and punching the second soldier, with his left hand, in the stomach causing him to double over in pain before he continued by following it up with a kick to the head that floored the soldier. Rai sighed a breath of relief.

"It's over." said Rai before he walked over to Katara.

"That was amazing, Rai." said Katara. Rai shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. I usually get into fights like that when I don't comply with the Fire Nation soldiers' orders." said Rai. Katara grabbed Rai's right hand before lifting it up a little to get a better look at the burn. Rai found himself blushing again and began wondering if he was coming down with something.

"The burn doesn't look too bad." said Katara, having had practice with treating minor injuries because of her older, but more immature, brother.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted one of the spectaters causing the two to whip around to see the first soldier, who was now standing, hurling a fire ball right at them. Rai quickly moved in front of Katara and thrusted his left fist forward, shooting a fire ball in the process. The two fire balls impacted with each other and dissolved. Rai then lifted his left foot up and brought it straight down while firing a horizontal wave of fire at the soldier. It impacted with the first soldier and sent him flying back and landing on the ground. Everyone gasped at what they witnessed. Even Katara was wide eyed.

"Rai... you're a... firebender?" asked Katara. Rai looked around at everyone who were either staring wide eyed, or glaring daggers. Rai closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah... I am." said Rai. He then opened his eyes and noticed all the people were starting to walk towards him and Katara.

"I'll explain later, but we need to go." said Rai. Katara shook her head as she glared at Rai.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." said Katara. Rai looked at Katara with pleading eyes.

"I promise I'll explain, but these people are about to attack us." said Rai. Katara looked at the people approaching them in a threatening manner.

"TIME TO GO!" shouted Rai before he formed a fire ball in his left hand and threw it on the ground causing smoke to cloud him and Katara. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

-Rai's house-

Rai had brought Katara to a small two story house. Katara looked at the house and noticed it looked a little run down, but was still able to be lived in. It had two windows on the first floor and two windows on the second and it looked like one of those old fashioned houses from ancient times (AN: Not like Avatar ancient, but if you've ever went to japan and been to one of those really old buildings that look like they belong in the ancient past, then that.) The two walked up to the front door before Rai grabbed hold of the door and slid it open. He walked inside before allowing Katara in and sliding the door shut. He then turned back toward Katara only to find the girl glaring at him and had her arms crossed. Rai hung his head as he sighed.

"You said you would explain." said Katara. Rai nodded his head as he walked over to some pillows and sat down on one while gesturing for Katara to take a seat on one as well. The Southern Water Tribe girl was hesitant, but complied out of respect for being a guest in someone's home.

"What do you wanna know?" asked Rai.

"I want to know the truth. All of it." said Katara. Rai nodded his head.

"My name really is Rai and I was born and raised here in Sao Village. And yes, I am a firebender, but I'm not like those soldiers." said Rai.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" asked Katara who was still glaring at him. Rai sighed.

"How could I? When I first became able to firebend my mother told me never to use it in front of the villagers because they hated people like us. All because of this century long war." said Rai before looking at Katara. "You're an example, if the villagers advancing on us threateningly isn't good enough." At this, Katara gave Rai a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" asked Katara. Rai looked out the window and at the trees that grew around his house.

"I could see it... in your eyes. You never once stopped glaring at me while on the way here and back in town you looked like you were ready to attack me at the slightest sign of provocation." said Rai before looking back at Katara. "Can't say I blame you. After what the Fire Nation has done to the entire world, if I were in your shoes, I'd hate me and anyone like me, too. I never asked to be born into this world as a firebender."

"Well, of course I would hate firebenders! The Fire Nation started this war!" said Katara as her glare returned full-force. "They've caused nothing, but pain and suffering!" Rai chuckled sadly as he stood earning a questioning look from Katara. He then walked over to a cabinet and opened it before pulling out a scroll. He closed the cabinet before walking back over and sitting down. He then handed Katara the scroll.

"I know all too well...about pain and suffering." said Rai. Katara looked at the scroll before unraveling it to find a painting of a beautiful young woman (AN: Painting is in black so I can't describe much of it.)

"She's very pretty. Who is she?" asked Katara. Rai looked at the floor and Katara could've sworn she saw him fighting back tears.

"She... was my mother." said Rai.

"What happened to her?" asked Katara, but she could already guess the answer by how Rai was acting.

"She's..." said Rai as the memory of that day played back in his mind.

-Flashback-

_A younger Rai was running up to his home with a sack full of vegetables, meat and fruit._

_"Hey Mom, I'm back with the stuff you wanted me to get!" said Rai as he walked up to the house with a big grin on his face. However, he noticed the village elder standing in front of the door with a look of deep sadness on her face. The village elder had waist length gray hair, green eyes and wore a green kimono with brown clogs. She also had a brown cane in her right hand._

_"Hey Granny, why are you here?" asked Rai. The village elder looked at Rai and her sadden expression only deepened. Rai gave her a questioning look._

_"What's wrong, Granny? You look upset." said Rai._

_"Rai... I'm so sorry." said the village elder. Rai's questioning look only deepened._

_"Sorry for what?" asked Rai. The village elder glanced back at Rai's house before looking back at the boy. Rai began to worry._

_"Where's mom?" asked Rai. When the village elder didn't respond, Rai dropped the sack and rushed toward the door only for the elder to grab his arm and stop him._

_"Where is she?! Where is my mom?!" exclaimed Rai as he fought against her grip to try and get inside to find his mother._

_"Don't..." said the village elder as she tried to keep Rai from going inside. Rai, however, proved stronger and broke free from her grip before rushing inside._

_"Rai!" the elder called after him._

_-Inside-_

_Rai rushed in to find two men lifting something that was wrapped in a white cloth. The two men stopped, however, when they saw the boy. Rai looked at the thing wrapped in the cloth with wide eyes before the village elder walked in and grasped his shoulder. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as Rai dropped to his knees._

_"No." said Rai. "No, no, no..."_

_"She was sick, my child, and she wasn't getting better." said the village elder. Tears rolled down Rai's cheeks as he gritted his teeth._

_"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Rai._

-Flashback end-

"...She's dead." said Rai (present) as he looked back at Katara who was now wide eyed. "She was sick and she wasn't getting better. She died while I was out running errands for her."

"Rai..." said Katara. She now felt bad for how she treated him after it was discovered he was a firebender. She didn't realize that he too knew all too well about the pain of losing someone important.

"You can attack me if you want." said Rai. "I won't stop you." Katara shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were hurting so badly. I probably only made it worse by forcing you to dig up old memories that should've stayed buried." said Katara as she rolled up the painting and placed it down beside her. "And I'm not gonna attack you, nor do I hate you. We're similar... in a way." Rai gave her a questioning look as she stood up and walked over to him before kneeling down beside him. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a blue cloth before grabbing Rai's right hand and lifting it up. She then tied the cloth around the burn on Rai's forearm.

"My brother and I lost our mother when the Fire Nation raided our village." said Katara. Rai's eyes widened slightly before nodding his head.

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss." said Rai. Katara nodded as she smiled.

"Thank you." said Katara. Rai found himself blushing again and it was beginning to annoy him because he couldn't understand why. He never had this problem when he talked to one of the girls in the village. So why was he having this problem with Katara? However, they were suddenly interrupted when the door was blown open and a gust of air shot at Rai, hitting him, and sending him crashing into the wall.

"RAI!" shouted Katara before she looked toward the open doorway to find Aang and Sokka.

"Katara, are you okay?" asked Aang as he hurried over to the Southern Water Tribe girl. Rai stood up from where he had fallen on the floor after hitting the wall only to have the blade of a Water Tribe sword pressed against his neck courtesy of Sokka. The Southern Water Tribe boy glared daggers at Rai.

"You made a big mistake kidnapping my sister, firebender!" said Sokka in a threatening tone. Katara, however, stood up and glared at her older brother.

"Sokka, stop it! He didn't kidnap me!" said Katara. "How did you two even find us?" Aang spoke up.

"Well, we met up with each other after getting our portion of the supplies and heard a commotion going on nearby. So Sokka and I went to investigate." said Aang.

"And that's when we saw this guy firebending and then kidnap you!" said Sokka. Rai glared at Sokka as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"I didn't kidnap her!" said Rai before Sokka pressed down harder on his sword.

"Quiet you!" ordered Sokka.

"Sokka, I said STOP!" ordered Katara causing Sokka to look back at her with wide eyes. "Rai isn't a threat so let him go NOW!"

"Rai?" asked Aang. Rai waved his hand.

"That's me." said Rai.

"B-but Katara-!" said Sokka.

"I said NOW, Sokka!" said Katara. Sokka looked back at Rai with a glare before, reluctantly, removing his sword from the boy's neck allowing the firebender to relax.

"I'm watching you, flame head!" said Sokka before he sheathed his sword and walked back over to Katara.

"Now how did you two find this place?" asked Katara. Aang spoke up.

"Well, after we saw what happened we asked around to see if anyone knew where we could find you guys, but no one knew. Finally, we asked the village elder and she gave us the directions to get here." Aang explained. He then looked at Rai.

"Sorry for breaking your door." said Aang. Rai dusted himself off.

"Don't worry about. I've been meaning to replace it any-." said Rai as he looked at Aang before going wide eyed. Aang got a confused look on his face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Aang.

"Y-you're an... airbender?" asked Rai as he pointed at Aang. The Avatar gave Rai a questioning look before rubbing his head only for his eyes to widen in shock.

"Oh no! I must've lost the turban in the woods on the way here!" said Aang. A shocked Rai then looked at Katara.

"You're traveling with the Avatar?" asked Rai. Katara nodded her head as she blushed out of embarrassment. Rai then looked back at Aang before bowing.

"It's an honor to meet you, Avatar Aang." said Rai. Aang bowed as well before both stood up straight.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Rai. Just call me Aang though." said Aang. Sokka, however, had had enough.

"ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH!" shouted Sokka drawing everyone's attention before he looked at his younger sister. "How do you know him and why are you defending him? He's a firebender!" Rai then cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"If you'll all take a seat I'll explain everything." said Rai. Everyone took a seat before Rai began recounting how he ran into Katara.

-Later-

After Rai had explained everything, from running into Katara to right before Aang and Sokka busted in, everyone stood up.

"Well, it's been fun, but we've gotta go." said Sokka as he turned to leave.

"But the sun is setting." said Rai as he pointed at the window. Team Avatar looked toward the window to see the sky was bright orange and the sun was disappearing behind the horizon.

"You can stay the night if you like." said Rai. Katara looked toward Rai with surprise.

"W-well, we wouldn't want to impose." said Katara. Rai shook his head.

"You wouldn't impose at all. The company is actually welcomed. You get lonely living by yourself after awhile." said Rai. "I have plenty of room. There are two bedrooms upstairs and two down here. The washroom is right near the stairs and there is a lake out back for bathing." Aang gave Rai a questioning look.

"But wouldn't you get cold bathing outdoors during winter?" asked Aang. Rai got a smug look on his face as he thumbed his chest.

"You're talking to a guy who can firebend. I can just heat the water up manually instead of waiting for the sun to do it." said Rai. Aang got a big grin on his face.

"In that case, I'll go get Appa!" said Aang as he rushed out the door leaving behind a confused Rai.

"Appa? What's an Appa?" asked Rai as he looked at Katara.

"He's Aang's flying bison." said Katara. Rai's look of confusion only deepened.

"Flying...bison?" asked Rai.

-A few minutes later-

"YOU'RE A BIG ONE!" shouted a surprised Rai when he came face-to-face with Appa. The flying bison groaned before licking Rai, causing the boy to be picked up off his feet before dropping him back to the ground covered in saliva.

"See? He likes you!" said Aang who was seated atop the bison's head. Rai sat up before wiping as much of the saliva as he could off himself. He then stood up.

"Okay, I'm impressed." said Rai.

-That evening-

Katara was bathing in the lake behind Rai's house.

"Rai was right. It doesn't get cold when he heats it up." said Katara as she sighed in contentment. "It feels so good to be surrounded by my natural element." She looked around at all the trees and flowers that were growing.

"This place is so beautiful. I can see why he likes living here." said Katara. She then looked towards the house and saw Rai in the window as he was doing something before he walked toward the front door, opened it, and exited before shutting the door. Curious as to what Rai was doing, Katara got out of the water and dried herself off before putting on her usual Southern Water tribe clothes and following him.

-Forest-

Katara followed Rai deep into the forest before arriving at a clearing. Ducking behind a tree, Katara watched him as he sat down.

-With Rai (AN: This song is the only sad song I could find that was from Avatar: The Last Airbender)-

Rai sat down in the middle of the clearing and looked up at the moon with sad eyes.

"_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy come marching home. Brave soldier boy comes marching home..._" Rai sang as his eyes teared up before the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Rai..." said a voice causing Rai to whip around and find Katara emerging from her hiding spot behind a tree. Rai quickly wiped his tears away.

"Katara, what are you doing out here?" asked Rai. Katara walked over to Rai before taking a seat by the young firebender.

"I was bathing in the lake when I saw you leave the house so I...kinda followed you." said Katara as she blushed out of embarrassment. Rai shook his head.

"You really should go back." said Rai. Katara gave Rai a worried look.

"Are you okay?" asked Katara. Rai nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Rai as he put on a fake smile to ease the Southern Water Tribe girl. Katara grabbed Rai's hand.

"Rai, you can tell me what's wrong. You don't have to keep it bottled up." said Katara. Rai gave Katara a surprised look before he looked down at the ground, the bangs of his hair concealing his eyes, and sighed.

"Today is... the anniversary... of my mother's passing." said Rai. "For ten years I've come out to this clearing on this day. She always took me out here to play everyday." Katara's eyes began to tear up as she saw tears rolling down Rai's cheeks.

"Why is it, that after all this time, it's still so hard to accept she's gone?" asked Rai as his voice cracked. Katara stood up before walking behind Rai, dropping to her knees, and wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"When people die, depending on how close to them you were, either makes it easier, or harder to accept that they're gone." said Katara as her own voice cracked.

"T-then why does it hurt s-so bad?" asked Rai as the tears fell freely. The two remained there for awhile with Katara hugging Rai as the young firebender silently wept for his dearly departed mother. After Rai's trembling settled down and Katara saw that he wasn't crying anymore, she let go of him before moving to sit beside him again.

"Hey Rai?" asked Katara gaining the boy's attention.

"Yeah?" asked Rai. Katara looked up at the moon.

"That song you sang..." said Katara. "What was it?"

"It was a song my mother sang to me whenever I felt down, or couldn't sleep. I'll admit it doesn't seem like the kind of song to cheer someone up, or help them sleep, but it worked for me." said Rai before he looked at his open right hand. "It made me feel like... like I could do anything."

"Could you sing it again?" asked Katara causing Rai to look at her with surprised eyes. He then nodded his head before looking up at the moon.

"_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy come marching home. Brave soldier boy comes marching home..._" Rai sang. He then looked at Katara to find that she had closed her eyes while listening to the song. She then opened them and looked at Rai.

"It's a lovely song." said Katara as she smiled at Rai. The young firebender found himself blushing yet again as he noticed how the moonlight shined on Katara's bronze skin. It was then he realized why he had been blushing so much. He had developed feelings for the Southern Water Tribe girl.

"Yeah... it is." said Rai.

-Later-

Rai and Katara walked back to Rai's house before entering and heading upstairs. They then walked towards one of the guest rooms before Rai opened the door and stepped aside.

"This is your room. Aang is in the one right next door and Sokka is in the one next to mine on the first floor." said Rai. Katara nodded her head.

"Thank you." said Katara as she entered the room. However, she turned back toward Rai.

"You know, you can always come with me and the others." said Katara. Rai's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled.

"Thanks, but like I said earlier. As long as the village is under the Fire Nation's control, then I can't leave. I'm probably the only one strong enough besides you three that can face them and have a chance of winning." said Rai. "Goodnight Katara." Rai then turned and started walking toward the stairs, but stopped.

"Oh, and thanks... for earlier. I actually feel... much better." said Rai. With that said, Rai headed down the stairs and out of sight. Katara smiled a small smile before closing the door.

-Downstairs-

Rai reached the bottom of the staircase before looking back up at the second floor and sighing.

"I really wish I could go with them, but I'm the only defense Sao Village has against the Fire Nation." said Rai. He sighed again before turning and looking out his window only to see a multitude of lights in the distance coming toward his house.

"Oh no..." said Rai as he realized what, or rather who, was coming. He quickly walked over to the door and quietly opened it before stepping out and closing it. He then turned only to meet the eyes of Aang's flying bison, Appa. Appa groaned at Rai, however, the young firebender placed his right index finger over his lips.

"Ssh! Don't wake the others, okay?" said Rai. He then patted Appa on his nose.

"This is good-bye, big guy." said Rai. "You make sure to keep your friends safe." Appa then licked Rai making him laugh lightly.

"Okay, OUR friends." said Rai. "So long, Appa." With that, Rai ran off in the direction of the lights.

-Later that evening-

Aang was sound asleep in his bed. He then began tossing and turning restlessly as he had a dream.

-Dream-

_Aang was standing in a clearing at night when he noticed a young woman standing in the clearing a few feet away from him. The woman had long black hair that went to her waist and golden brown eyes. She wore a red ceremonial dress with brown clogs. In Aang's opinion, she was very beautiful. However, she seemed upset._

_"What's wrong?" asked Aang. The woman had tears running down her face._

_"You must help him. He went to stop the villagers from attacking, but the villagers are hurting him. He refuses to fight back. You must help him, or he'll die. Please, save him!" the woman pleaded. Aang gave the woman a confused look._

_"What do you mean? Who are the villagers attacking?" asked Aang. The woman became transparent as she began to fade away._

_"You must hurry! He doesn't have much longer left. Follow the lights!" said the woman as she faded away and the dream came to an end._

-Reality-

Aang's eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up. He then leaped out of the bed, grabbed his staff and rushed out of his room. He went to the room next to his and opened the door to find a sleeping Katara in the bed. Rushing over to the bed, Aang gently shook Katara to wake her.

"Katara, wake up!" said Aang as he awoke the Southern Water Tribe girl.

"Aang...?" asked Katara as she sat up and yawned while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What is it?"

"I think someone is in trouble. I had this strange dream and in it this woman was asking me to save someone who was being attacked by the villagers." said Aang. Katara got up as she put her coat on.

"Alright, you go wake up Sokka while I get Rai." said Katara before she and Aang left the room and headed downstairs. They then split up and went to wake Rai and Sokka.

-Sokka's room-

Sokka was snoring away before Aang flung the door open and rushed over to the bed. He then began shaking Sokka to wake him.

"SOKKA, WAKE UP!" shouted Aang. Sokka's eyes shot open before...

"AAAAAAHHH!" screamed Sokka as he fell out of the bed and on to the floor. He then quickly stood up while holding his boomerang.

"WHO SAID THAT?! WHAT?!" said Sokka before he saw Aang. He then glared at the young airbender.

"Aang, what are doing? Why did you wake me up? And on top of that, why so loudly?" asked Sokka.

"No time to explain! Someone might be in trouble so come on!" said Aang before he ran out the door leaving behind a confused Sokka.

"Stupid Avatar...waking people up in the middle of the night..." grumbled Sokka as he grabbed his sword before following Aang.

-Meanwhile at Rai's room-

Katara rushed to Rai's bedroom. When she arrived, she opened the door.

"Rai, wake up! Someone might be in trouble and we could use your-!" said Katara before she stopped as she noticed that Rai's room was empty and showed no signs that the young firebender had used it at all that night.

"Where is he?" asked Katara before she thought back to the dream Aang had told her about. Her eyes then widened in realization.

"AANG! SOKKA!" shouted Katara as she ran to find the young airbender and her older brother.

-Back with Sokka and Aang-

The Avatar and the Southern Water Tribe boy came out of the third guest room when Katara came running up to them.

"Where is Rai, Katara?" asked Aang.

"I think he might be the one who is in trouble. He isn't in his room." said Katara. Aang and Sokka's eyes widened in shock.

"As much as I don't like Rai, we'd better find him. Come on!" said Sokka before the three ran out of Rai's house.

-Outside-

When team Avatar got outside, they noticed lights in the distance.

"What's with all the lights?" asked Sokka. Aang's eyes widened as he remembered something.

"Wait, in my dream the woman said to follow the lights." said Aang. Katara then spoke up.

"We'd better hurry." said Katara before team Avatar rushed off into the woods to find Rai.

-A few minutes later-

The gang followed the lights all the way to a clearing that Katara remembered as the one that she had followed Rai to. When they got to the clearing, all three gasped in shock. There stood Rai in the middle of a large group of villagers that were holding torches, swords and pitchforks, but that isn't what caused them to gasp. What caused them to gasp was that the young firebender was covered in bruises and he was bleeding from cuts all over his body. He had his right eye closed and it had a nasty cut going from just above his right eyebrow to the middle of his right cheek that was bleeding more than the others.

"COME ON, YA LITTLE SAVAGE! FIGHT BACK!" shouted a male villager as he kicked Rai in the gut causing him to hunch over.

"I... won't..." Rai hoarsely responded as he struggled to remain standing. Another male villager ran up and hit Rai over the head with the wooden handle of his pitchfork causing him to drop to the ground. The rest of the villagers cheered.

"FIGHT BACK, YA FIREBENDER!" shouted the villager. Rai raised his head to look at the villagers.

"I said... no..." said Rai as he struggled to his knees. A female villager then walked up to the fallen firebender before grabbing his already torn cloak and tearing it completely off revealing that his tunic was torn up as was the legs of his pants. She then kicked him in the back causing him to fall to the ground again.

"BECAUSE OF YOUR KIND MY HUSBAND HAS BEEN TAKEN BY THE FIRE NATION TO JOIN THEIR ARMY!" shouted the female villager. Rai then struggled to his feet before looking back at the female villager.

"That wasn't... my fault. I... won't fight." said Rai. A male villager then walked over before punching Rai in the gut causing him to cough up blood. Rai dropped to his knees before that same villager grabbed him by his hair to keep him from falling to the ground.

"I SAY WE FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" shouted the male villager as he was handed a sword. All the villagers cheered as the male villager raised his sword, preparing to end Rai's life. Unable to watch anymore, the trio ran toward the crowd. Sokka got close to the villager holding the sword and Rai's hair before hitting him in the head with the blunt of his sword. The man let go of the sword and Rai as he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Rai started to fall forward before Katara caught him and dropped to her knees. She then turned him on to his back and cradled his head in her lap while covering the cut on his right eye to slow the bleeding.

"K-Katara... S-Sokka... A-Aang? W-what are... you three doing... o-out here?" asked Rai as he looked up at Katara who was fighting back tears. Katara shook her head.

"Stop talking and conserve your strength. You're safe now." said Katara as she ran her free hand through his hair. Rai smiled a weak smile.

"T-thank... you." said Rai before his left eye closed and he went limp. Aang looked at Rai in worry.

"Katara, is he...?" asked Aang. Katara shook her head.

"No, he just passed out is all." said Katara. Aang then glared at the crowd of villagers who were shocked to see an airbender.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Aang. "You all were actually trying to kill him!" One of the villagers spoke up.

"It's his fault! His kind have plagued us for years! They've been draining us of all our resources! Now the army is trying to take all the young men and boys and force them to fight for the Fire Nation!" said a male villager. Katara then glared at the crowd.

"Rai hasn't done anything to you! All he's ever done is try to protect this village as best he could and this is how you thank him?" said Katara. "He has always considered this village his home!" Another villager spoke up.

"WE DON'T WANT FIREBENDERS IN OUR VILLAGE!" shouted a female villager. Sokka then spoke up.

"Regardless of whether you do, or don't isn't the problem! Don't get me wrong, I don't like him either, but what you all did to Rai was taking it too far!" said Sokka.

"Violence is never the answer!" said Aang. Another villager spoke up.

"STAY OUT OF THIS! WE'LL FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" shouted another male villager before the crowd began moving toward the four, intent on ending Rai's life no matter what. Seeing that there was no way to end it peacefully, Aang gripped his staff tightly.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Aang as he swung his staff vertically and sent a wave of air at the villagers causing them to be blown back. All the villagers quickly scrambled to their feet before running away. Aang sighed as he wished it hadn't come to that. He and Sokka turned back toward Katara who was still on her knees with the unconscious Rai's head still in her lap.

"How is he?" asked Sokka.

"He's still unconscious, but the bleeding has slowed down. However, if something isn't done soon, then he'll..." said Katara.

"I had hoped this day would never come." said a voice causing Aang, Sokka and Katara to look toward the direction of the village only to see the village elder approaching them.

"You're the village elder." said Sokka. "Did you send them to do this to Rai?" The village elder shook her head.

"No, the villagers acted of their own accord and accused me of harboring a firebender in secret." said the village elder as she walked past Aang and Sokka before stopping in front of Katara and the unconscious Rai. She then knelt down and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I have cared for Rai ever since his mother passed away ten years ago. I was the only one who knew about his ability to firebend and hoped that he could live here peacefully, but now that the village knows his secret he will never be able to." said the village elder. She then looked at Aang.

"Young Avatar, I have a request." said the village elder. "The moment Rai met you, his destiny became intertwined with your's. Now that the village knows what he is, they will stop at nothing to kill him. My request is that you, and your friends, take him with you." Katara then spoke up.

"We would, but Rai refuses to leave. He told me that he can't while the Fire Nation has a hold on your village." said Katara. The village elder looked at Katara before nodding her head.

"I see." said the village elder. She then looked down at Rai.

"Losing one's mother is something no four year-old should ever go through. Rai has shouldered that pain for ten years. The pain comes not from the loss itself, but from the fact that he wasn't there for her in her final moments. He feels as though he left her to die all alone. He has yet to let it all go." said the village elder. "The pain will never truly disappear, but hopefully you three will be able to fill the hole in his heart that was left there when his mother passed away." The trio looked at the unconscious firebender with sadness. The village elder then stood up.

"We must get him back to his house so that I may tend to his wounds." said the village elder. The trio nodded their heads before Aang and Sokka lifted Rai up and flung both his arms over their shoulders. Katara then stood up and retrieved Rai's torn cloak before the group headed back to Rai's house.

-A couple weeks later-

"Uuuh..." groaned Rai as he opened his left eye slowly. He looked to his left and noticed his nightstand before looking to his right to see the window with the sun shining through it. He then slowly sat up only to wince as he grabbed his right side. Rai looked ahead at the mirror hanging on the wall and his lone eye widened in shock. His torso was bare , revealing a toned chest and stomach, and covered in bandages as was his arms and hands. His legs were also covered from the ankles up and he was wearing new dark red pants. Lastly, his right eye was covered in bandages.

"What...happened?" asked Rai as he tried to remember. His eye suddenly widened as the memories of what the villagers did to him flashed through his mind. Rai hunched over gasping for breath.

"How am I...still alive? They were gonna...kill me." said Rai.

"Indeed they were." said a voice causing Rai to look up and see the village elder standing in his doorway.

"Granny?" asked Rai. The village elder walked over to Rai's bed and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"You're alive because the Avatar and his friends saved you." said the village elder. Rai gave her a questioning look before he remembered Aang and Sokka defending him while Katara was cradling his head in her lap while trying to stop the bleeding.

"Had they not intervened, you wouldn't be here right now." said the village elder. Rai then looked at the village elder.

"Why would they do that for me?" asked Rai. The village elder smiled.

"Because they, like me and your late mother, care about you regardless of the fact you're a firebender." said the village elder before she stood up. "Now, let's get those bandages off and see how well you healed. After all, two weeks should have been enough time." Rai's lone eye widened to the size of a dinner plate.

"T-TWO WEEKS?! YOU'RE SAYING I WAS UNCONSCIOUS FOR TWO WEEKS?!" asked/shouted Rai. The village elder laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! My boy, if you were allowed to, you could sleep for an entire month!" said the village elder causing Rai to blush out of embarrassment. The elder then proceeded with removing the bandages around Neo's torso. Once they were gone, it was revealed that most of the shallow cuts had healed up while the deeper ones were scabbed over and the bruises were almost completely gone. As she went to undo the bandages on his legs, however, Neo stopped her.

"Let me, granny. I don't want you throwing your back out again." said Rai.

"What are ya talking about? This old gal is as limber as ever!" said the village elder. Rai chuckled before he removed the bandages around his legs, revealing that the cuts and bruises were healed up. The village elder nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Good, they healed up nicely. Now for..." the village elder trailed off as she looked at the bandages covering Rai's right eye. Rai just nodded his head.

"Go ahead." said Rai. The village elder then removed the bandage around Rai's right eye revealing the cut to have scabbed over.

"How bad is it?" asked Rai. The village elder sighed.

"Well, fortunately you still have you're right eye and should be able to see out of it, but the cut was bad enough that it will leave a scar." said the village elder. Rai opened his right eye and blinked a couple times before looking toward the mirror and seeing the scabbed over scar. Rai sighed before standing up.

"Oh well. I'm alive and that's better than the...alternative." said Rai. He then walked over to a chest of drawers and opened it before pulling out a red tunic. He then slipped it on.

"Rai..." said the village elder gaining the young firebender's attention.

"Yeah granny?" asked Rai.

"I know you don't want to, but you must go with the Avatar and his friends." said the elder causing Rai to go wide eyed. "It's the only way you'll be safe from the villagers now." Rai looked away with a saddened expression.

"Like I told Katara, I can't. Not with the village in it's current condition." said Rai. The village elder shook her head.

"Rai, the villagers no longer listen to me because of the Fire Nation soldiers. They will not stop until they have taken your life. You have such a strong and caring heart, but I don't want you to lose your life trying to protect a village whose residents wish you dead." said the village elder. Rai sighed.

"I'm sorry, granny, but my mind is made up. I'm not leaving until this village is freed and that's final." said Rai before he turned and walked out of his room leaving the saddened old woman behind.

-Outside-

Rai walked out of his house and sat down under a tree.

"I'm done waiting. I'm gonna free this village tonight. I won't let it suffer under the tyranny of the Fire Nation any longer." said Rai.

"HEY RAI!" shouted a voice.

"AAH!" shouted Rai as he jumped up only to hit a tree branch. Rai hunched over as he held his head before looking up to see Aang. Rai then stood up straight.

"Aang? What are you still doing here?" asked Rai. Aang grinned.

"Well, after what happened we decided to stay here until we knew you would be okay." said Aang. Rai looked around before noticing two people were missing.

"Where are Katara and Sokka?" asked Rai.

"Sokka is still asleep and Katara is in her room getting ready. She should be out any time now." said Aang. At that moment, the sound of the door sliding open drew Aang and Rai's attention to the front door to see Katara coming out. Aang immediately waved to her.

"HEY KATARA, GUESS WHO FINALLY WOKE UP!" shouted Aang. Katara looked over at the two before her eyes widened.

"Rai!" shouted Katara as she ran toward them. As she got close she slowed to a walking speed.

"Hey Katara." said Rai as the Southern Water Tribe girl stopped before them.

"Are you okay, Rai?" asked Katara. Neo nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Believe it, or not, but it takes more than that little scrap to do me in." said Rai. Katara shook her head.

"Rai, that was more than a little scrap. You were bleeding all over and you were covered in bruises." said Katara. "If we hadn't gotten there in time you wouldn't be here." Rai scratched the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for helping me, you guys." said Rai. Aang grinned while Katara smiled.

"Don't mention it." said Aang. Katara then stepped closer.

"Does it hurt?" asked Katara as she gently touched the scar on Rai's right eye. Rai winced slightly.

"It's still a little tender." said Rai as he blushed from Katara's touch. Katara retracted her hand before Aang spoke up.

"Are ya sure you don't wanna come with us, Rai?" asked Aang. Rai nodded his head.

"I'm sure. I have to free the village of the Fire Nation's control and I was planning on doing that tonight." said Rai. Aang and Katara's eyes widened in shock.

"You can't do that by yourself, Rai! There are too many of them!" said Katara. Rai shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have much of a choice unless..." said Rai. "Unless you guys would help me." Aang and Katara thought about this.

"Well, it's my duty as the Avatar to help anyone who needs me, but I would even if I wasn't." said Aang. "I'm in!" Rai nodded his head before looking at Katara.

"Katara?" asked Rai.

"After what happened a couple weeks ago, I'm not so sure, but..." said Katara. "You want to save this village so I guess that's good enough for me. I'm in." Rai grinned.

"Thanks guys! Alright, here's the plan..." said Rai as he began telling Aang and Katara his plan on how to break the Fire Nation's control over Sao Village.

-That evening-

After the trio informed Sokka of the plan (with him not wanting any part in it, but reluctantly agreeing to protect his little sister), Team Avatar and Rai were outside the young firebender's house.

"So how are we gonna drive out the Fire Nation soldiers? Wouldn't they just send more soldiers here?" asked Sokka. Rai nodded his head.

"Yeah, they would, but not if they didn't have a base to send their soldiers to." said Rai. Katara, Aang and Sokka gave Rai surprised looks.

"You mean you intend to destroy their base?" asked Aang. Rai nodded his head.

"Yeah." said Rai.

"How?" asked Katara.

"Well, a few years back I snuck into their base to steal some food for the villagers. I wasn't able to get the food, but I did memorize what I saw. There are six floors to the base. Three above ground and three below." said Rai. "The holding cells are on the bottom floor. Aang and Sokka, you guys will provide a distraction while Katara and I sneak into the lower floors. There are four wooden support beams keeping the base standing. If even two of those beams failed, then the whole place would come down."

"But where is this base?" asked Sokka.

"It's just outside the village to the south." said Rai. Aang then got a big grin on his face.

"Well, we can just take Appa! He'll get us there in no time!" said Aang. The group looked over to Appa who groaned at the mention of his name.

"Well, if we're all set, then let's go." said Sokka as he, Katara and Aang headed over to the flying bison. However, Katara looked back to see Rai still standing in the same place before walking over to him.

"Rai, aren't you coming?" asked Katara. Rai looked at Appa before looking back at Katara with a nervous look.

"Y-yeah, it's just that..." said Rai as he looked back over at the Avatar's flying bison. Katara gave him a questioning look.

"Just what?" asked Katara. Rai looked back at Katara before shaking his head.

"N-nevermind. Let's go." said Rai as he tightened his new cloak, which also had a hood, before walking over to Appa and climbing up into the saddle. Katara looked at Rai with confusion before shrugging it off and walking over to Appa. Rai offered Katara a hand up to which she gladly accepted before being pulled up into the saddle. Rai gulped nervously.

"Alright Appa, yip-yip!" said Aang.

"W-wait, I change my MMMMIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNDDDDDDD!" Rai screamed the last part as Appa took off into the sky. Rai clung to the sides of the saddle for dear life while keeping his eyes tightly shut. Katara, noticing this, moved to sit next to Rai.

"Rai, it's okay. You can open your eyes." said Katara. Rai cracked his right eye open before fully opening both eyes. He then looked over the saddle at the ground far below. Rai's eyes bugged out before he quickly shut his eyes again and shook his head rapidly.

"N-n-n-n-nope! I-I-I'm g-g-g-gonna s-s-stay r-r-r-r-right l-l-l-like t-t-this!" said Rai. Sokka laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! Flame head is afraid of flying!" said Sokka. A tick mark formed on Rai's forehead.

"S-S-SHUT UP! I'm n-not afraid of f-flying! J-just h-heights!" said Rai.

"Why are you afraid of heights, Rai?" asked Katara who was confused as to why the young firebender was afraid of heights. Rai gulped.

"W-well, when I was little I noticed a beautiful bird and I wanted to get it for my mother. I tried catching it, but it flew up into a tree so I climbed the tree to get it. However, it flew away. I then looked down and, well, you can guess from there." said Rai. Katara patted Rai's shoulder.

"It's okay, Rai. You're perfectly safe." said Katara.

"Yeah, Appa and I have been flying for a long time so you've got nothing to worry about!" said Aang from his spot on the flying bison's head. Rai nervously gulped as he slowly nodded his head.

"I-if you s-say so." said Rai. He then slowly opened his eyes before sighing.

"See? Nothing to worry about." said Katara. Rai nodded his head.

"I guess." said Rai before looking ahead and seeing a building. "There it is! Aang, can you bring us down nearby?" Aang nodded his head.

"Sure!" said Aang before he steered Appa toward the forest below. Once they landed, team Avatar and Rai got off the saddle. Aang then looked toward Appa.

"You stay out of sight, Appa. Got it?" asked Aang. Appa groaned before licking Aang making the young airbender laugh. The four then ran toward the base.

-A few minutes later-

The four friends arrived at the front of the base, but remained hidden behind the bushes.

"Looks like there are two guards in front of the main gate and two on top of the front wall." whispered Sokka as he looked over the bush and spotted the guards. The other three nodded their heads.

"All right, are you guys sure you want to go through with this? If ya want to back out, now is the time." whispered Rai. Aang, Sokka and Katara looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Rai.

"We're gonna help you save your village, Rai. We're sticking with you until the end." whispered Aang. Rai looked at Katara and Sokka who both nodded their heads in agreement before he grinned.

"Thanks guys." whispered Rai. "All right! Aang and Sokka, you two distract the guards at the gate while Katara and I sneak in through the back." Aang and Sokka nodded their heads.

"Right!" whispered the two before they headed toward the gate. Rai then looked at Katara.

"Ready?" asked Rai. Katara nodded her head.

"Let's go." whispered Katara. She and Rai then made their way toward the back of the base.

-Meanwhile-

The admiral sat in his office while going through paperwork. He had long gray hair with golden-brown eyes and wore Fire Nation soldier armor with the only difference being that it had large spikes on the shoulder guards.

"Ya know..." said a voice that startled the old man as he looked up at the door to see a Fire Nation soldier standing in the doorway. "He will come for the villager's sake." The Fire Nation soldier wore the same armor as the others except instead of a helmet he wore a cloak with a hood which kept his face hidden.

"And what makes you think he'll come here for the people we've already captured?" asked the admiral. The soldier just chuckled as he leaned against the door frame.

"He'll come. He and I are like two sides of the same coin. Polar opposites. Light..." said the soldier as he held his hand up and a black flame appeared in it. "...and dark." Suddenly, the alarm bell began ringing causing the two to look toward the window. The soldier chuckled again before extinguishing the black flame and standing up straight.

"The Avatar is all your's." said the soldier as he turned to leave. The admiral look toward the soldier with curiosity.

"And what about him?" asked the admiral.

"I'll be in the lowest level where we keep the prisoners. I think it's time he and I had a little...reunion." said the soldier before he left.

-Back with Rai and Katara-

The two arrived at the back wall just as the alarm bell began ringing.

"Well, I guess Aang and Sokka got their attention." said Katara. "Now how are we getting inside?" Rai tapped the wall before grinning.

"Simple. We're going through it." said Rai. Katara gave Rai a skeptical look.

"How are we going through the wall?" asked Katara. Rai then stepped back before breathing deeply. He then thrusted his right fist forward before shooting a stream of fire at the wall. He kept the stream going for a good minute before ceasing it. Katara looked at the wall where Rai had shot the stream of fire to find a large hole that they could easily get through.

"That's how we're getting through." said Rai as he walked over to the hole and stepped through it followed by Katara.

-Later-

Rai and Katara were making their way through the base. They had already made it to the lower second floor, but had yet to encounter any Fire Nation soldiers.

"Something isn't right. We haven't seen any soldiers since we got here." whispered Katara. Rai nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know. It's understandable that Aang and Sokka would've gotten a good portion of the soldiers to rush to the main gate, but some of them would have stayed to guard the lower levels." whispered Rai. They then arrived at the third lower floor door. Rai looked to his right and noticed a key ring with the keys to the door and cells was hanging on a hook.

"Why would they leave the keys?" asked Rai as he grabbed the keys. Katara shook her head.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we're walking into a trap." whispered Katara. Rai nodded his head in agreement.

"Me, too, but we won't get another chance like this. We'll just have to take our chances and if it is a trap, then fight our way out." whispered Rai. He then looked through the keys on the key ring before finding the one that opened the cell doors.

"All right..." said Rai as he took the key off the ring and handed it to Katara. "You take this key and go open the cell doors. Get everyone out of here." Katara gave Rai a questioning look.

"What about you?" asked Katara.

"While you're getting the prisoners out, I'll be burning through the supports. I only need to destroy two of them to bring this place down so hurry." said Rai. Katara nodded her head. Rai then grabbed the door handle and opened the door to reveal the lowest level of the room which had cells all along the walls with four large support beams. Two at the front of the room and two at the back. Rai threw his hood over his head so the prisoners wouldn't see his face before he went over to a support beam. He breathed in deeply before thrusting his right open palm at the wooden beam and shooting a stream of fire at it.

While he was doing this, Katara was going to each of the cells and unlocking them before opening the doors and telling the prisoners to get out of the base as fast as they could. Once she was done, she looked toward Rai just in time to see the support beam break apart. The ceiling groaned and squeaked as it cracked. Rai sighed before looking back at Katara as she ran up to him.

"I got them all out." said Katara. Rai nodded his head as he removed his hood.

"Good. Now I don't have to hold back against this one." said Rai as he turned to face the other support beam. Katara gave Rai a confused look.

"What do mean you don't have to hold back?" asked Katara. Rai gave Katara a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I held back some to keep from breaking the pillar completely until you got all the prisoners out." said Rai. "Now once I break this one we'll have to get out of here quick." Rai then turned to face the pillar again.

"Yes, but before you do that, what do you say to me testing your abilities?" asked a voice. Rai and Katara whipped around to see a Fire Nation soldier with a cloak and a hood.

"Who are you?" asked Rai as he glared at the soldier.

"Someone who has been waiting for this reunion with you." said the soldier as he pointed toward Rai. Katara looked at Rai with a questioning look.

"Rai, what does he mean? What reunion?" asked Katara. Rai shook his head.

"I have no idea. I've never seen him before in my life." said Rai while never taking his off the soldier. Said soldier sighed.

"I guessed as much. She never did tell you about me, did she?" said the soldier. Rai's glare only intensified.

"What do you mean? Who is this "she" you're talking about?" asked Rai. The soldier chuckled.

"You know who I'm talking about. You were very close to her." said the soldier. Rai's eyes widened as his mother's image flashed before his eyes. He then glared at the soldier.

"Katara, get out of here." said Rai. Katara looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?! No, I'm not leaving you here to face this guy alone!" said Katara.

"Just go!" said Rai. Katara shook her head.

"I'm a waterbender! I can help you!" said Katara. Rai looked at her with surprised eyes.

"You're a waterbender?" asked Rai. Katara nodded her head.

"You're a waterbender, eh? I guess that means I'll have to deal with you both." said the soldier as he slowly started walking toward them. Rai quickly stepped in front of Katara.

"Reguardless of whether you're a waterbender, or not, you need to go!" said Rai. "I'm not risking your safety!"

"But-!" said Katara before she was interrupted by Rai pushing her through the open door. He then closed the door and locked it. Katara quickly got up before banging on the door.

"RAI!" shouted Katara.

"I'll be fine, Katara! Just get out of here!" said Rai's voice on the other side of the door. "GO!" Katara was conflicted. She couldn't leave Rai to face that soldier by himself, but she also knew just from the look of him that the soldier was far more experienced than both herself and Rai combined. Katara gritted her teeth as she fought back tears.

"You'd better come back!" said Katara.

"Promise!" said Rai's confident voice. Katara then turned and began running back to the exit.

-On the other side of the door-

"That was foolish. Making an empty promise of return like that." said the soldier. Rai looked toward the soldier with a glare.

"It wasn't an empty promise. I'm gonna make it back, no matter what!" said Rai. The soldier chuckled.

"Then let's see what you've got." said the soldier before he thrusted his left fist forward and shot a stream of black fire at Rai.

-Meanwhile-

Aang and Sokka had just defeated the last of the Fire Nation soldiers when Katara came running to them.

"AANG! SOKKA!" Katara called to them. The two looked toward Katara as she came to a stop in front of them.

"Katara, what is it?" asked Sokka. Aang then noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is Rai?" asked Aang.

"He's still inside! He's fighting some Fire Nation soldier down in the prison floor! We have to help him!" said Katara. Sokka shook his head.

"We can't go back down there when the entire base may collapse anytime now!" said Sokka. Katara glared at Sokka.

"I know you don't like him because he's a firebender, but we're NOT leaving him down there by himself!" said Katara in a commanding tone of voice that surprised Sokka. The Water Tribe boy sighed in defeat.

"All right, you win. We'll go help your boyfriend." said Sokka causing Katara to blush in surprise.

"He's not my boyfriend!" said Katara. Sokka, however, just waved her off.

"C'mon Aang, let's go help flame head before Katara goes crazy." said Sokka as he looked next to him to find the young air nomad gone. "Aang?"

-With Aang-

While Katara and Sokka were arguing, Aang had took off toward the entrance Rai had made in the outer wall.

"Hang on, Rai! I'm coming to help you!" said Aang.

-Back in the prison level-

Rai rolled out of the way of the stream of black fire before countering by shooting a fire ball from his right fist. The soldier looked toward the fire ball before simply making a slashing motion with his right hand. A wave of black fire shot forward and sliced right through the fire ball as it sped toward Rai. The young firebender dropped to the floor as the wave passed over him before he jumped to his feet and kicked his left leg forward, launching another fire ball in the process.

The soldier simply smirked under his hood before holding up his right hand and stopping the fire ball. Rai looked on wide eyed as he watched the soldier close his hand and dissolve the fire ball.

"Who are you and how are you able to produce black flames?" asked Rai.

"As I said before, I am someone who has been waiting for this reunion with you, Elemental Sage." said the soldier. Rai gave the soldier a confused look.

"Elemental Sage? What are you talking about?" asked Rai. The soldier chuckled.

"Heheheh, that's right. I forgot that you've never left this village. Very well, I'll give you a little history lesson." said the soldier. "In ancient times, there once was a bender who was unlike any other. He was a firebender, but he could produce white and black fire. The Avatar of that time and age recognized this bender's capability and asked the spirits to bestow on this bender power similar to his own. In doing so, he would assure that if something were to happen to him, then the bender would be able to keep the world safe until the new Avatar was ready." Rai's confusion only grew.

"And...what was this power?" asked Rai. The soldier remained silent for a few moments before answering.

"The power to bend all four elements, just like the Avatar." said the soldier causing Rai's eyes to widen in shock.

"B-but only the Avatar can bend all four elements! Doing that would throw the world into chaos!" said Rai. The soldier chuckled.

"True, but it actually proved to help keep the world in balance. By being able to bend all four elements, the bender became the first Elemental Sage whose duty was to protect the world should the Avatar be unable." said the soldier.

"Why are you telling me this? Are you saying that you're...?" Rai trailed off as his eyes widened. The soldier shook his head.

"The Sage himself? No. The most I can do is produce black flames, but you on the other hand..." said the soldier. Rai growled in frustration.

"What do you mean me?" asked Rai.

"Nevermind. I'll let you find out for yourself." said the soldier before he shot a large black fire ball at Rai. The young firebender rolled to his left to dodge. However, as he stood up and turned toward the soldier, said soldier rushed at him and grabbed him by the throat before lifting him off his feet with ease. Rai clawed at the soldiers right hand, trying desperately to get free.

"Show me." said the soldier. "Show me the other half of my power."

"I...I don't...have the other...half!" Rai managed to choke out. The soldier chuckled.

"But of course you do." said the soldier as he used his left hand to remove his hood causing Rai's eyes to widen in shock. The soldier had shoulder length black hair, golden brown eyes and a matching scar on his left eye.

"After all, we are similar, aren't we..." said the soldier. "Baby brother?"

-Meanwhile-

Aang had reached the lower second floor, but was stopped by the admiral.

"You've done quite enough damage, Avatar! However, this worked out in my favor. By capturing you, the Fire Lord will allow me to leave this pathetic excuse of a village and conquer greater targets like the Northern Water Tribe, or the entire Earth Kingdom!" said the admiral. Aang glared at the soldier.

"I won't let you torment my friend's home any longer!" said Aang. The admiral laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THEN TRY AND STOP ME, AVATAR!" shouted the admiral before he shot a large stream of fire at Aang.

-Back with Rai-

"B-brother? What do you mean? I don't have a brother!" said Rai. The soldier chuckled.

"Of course you do. I'm your older brother. Mother never told you about me because I didn't want you to know. I thought that without any knowledge of me, you would acquire the other half easier, but it seems it only made my job harder." said the soldier as he lifted his left hand up and produced a black flame. "So this is good-bye, little brother. It really was good to see you again." The soldier thrusted his left hand forward with the black flame, intent on finishing Rai off. The young firebender closed his eyes and awaited the blow.

"_Don't give in_." said a voice within Rai's mind causing his eyes to snap open. He then grabbed the soldier's right hand, which was around his throat, before it became cloaked in white flames.

"ARGH!" the soldier yelled in pain as he released his grip on Rai's throat, allowing the young firebender to drop to his feet. Rai then shot a white fire ball at the soldier hitting him square in the chest and sending him flying back a few feet. Rai looked at his hands in surprise before smirking.

"Heh, I think the playing field is even now!" said Rai as he looked at the soldier who stood up from his position on the ground. The two glared at each other. The soldier then shot a large stream of black fire while Rai countered by shooting a large stream of white fire. The two streams collided with each other before shooting straight up and through the ceiling.

-Meanwhile-

Katara and Sokka were outside waiting on Aang and Rai to return when a loud bang erupted. The two looked at the roof of the base and went wide eyed. Shooting through the roof was a pillar of white and black fire.

"W-WHITE AND BLACK FIRE!? WHAT IS GOING ON?!" exclaimed Sokka. Katara, however, while equally as surprised as her older brother, had a feeling that she knew who was the cause of that.

"Rai..." said Katara.

-Back with Rai-

When the streams of white and black fire dissipated, Rai shot a white fire ball at the soldier. The soldier, however, made a slashing motion with his left hand and sent a wave of black fire at Rai. The black fire wave hit the white fire ball causing both to dissolve. The soldier then shot two black fire waves at Rai. The younger fire bender crossed his arms in front of him to protect himself, but when the twin black fire waves struck him they sent him flying back into a large pot. The pot shattered on impact causing water to spill out on to the ground.

"Your power maybe equal to mine, but where as you have just unlocked the ability to produce white flames I have had years of practice." said the soldier as his hands became cloaked in black flames and he slowly made his way toward Rai. The young firebender gasped for breath as he looked at the soldier.

"Guess this is it." said Rai.

"_You're stronger than him! Show him!_" said the voice. Rai eye's widened before he looked down at the puddle of water he was sitting in.

-Flashback-

"_I'm a waterbender! I can help you!" said Katara._

-Flashback end-

"I know this is pointless, but at this point I'm desperate enough to try anything." said Rai. He then looked back at the soldier who was now standing over him.

"DISAPPEAR!" shouted the soldier as he thrusted his right black flame cloaked hand down at Rai. The young firebender closed his eyes and quickly shot his left hand forward. As he did, the water came up and shot at the soldier, hitting him and throwing him back several feet away. Rai then opened his eyes and looked toward the soldier who was laying on the ground before looking at the trail of water that led to him.

"D-did I just...?" asked Rai before he remembered what the soldier told him earlier.

-Flashback-

_"The power to bend all four elements, just like the Avatar." said the soldier._

-Reality-

"S-so I'm this...Elemental Sage, or whatever it is?" asked Rai. He then shook his head and decided to deal with that later. He quickly stood up and turned toward the wooden pillar.

"Here goes!" said Rai before he held out his right hand and produced a white flame. He then ran forward and thrusted his hand forward before shooting a large white fire ball. The white fire ball rushed at the pillar and blew it apart on impact. Suddenly, the entire room began to shake. The soldier stood and looked toward Rai to see him blow the door apart before running out.

"Hn, we'll meet again, little brother." said the soldier as the ceiling began to collapse.

-With Aang-

Aang shot a blast of air at the admiral, knocking him back. However, the base began to shake.

"W-what's going on?" asked Aang. He then noticed Rai running toward him.

"Rai!" said a surprised, but happy Aang. Rai, however, ran past Aang.

"RUN! THE BASE IS COLLAPSING!" shouted Rai. Aang went wide eyed before running after Rai. The admiral, who had heard Rai's warning, quickly stood up and ran as fast as he could to the exit.

-Outside-

Katara and Sokka witnessed as the base began shaking violently.

"IT'S COLLAPSING!" shouted Sokka.

"Rai must've destroyed the last pillar!" said Katara. As the base came down, Katara and Sokka saw Aang and Rai come rushing out, but they were then clouded in smoke as the base collapsed. When the dust cleared they saw Aang and Rai lying on the ground.

"RAI! AANG!" shouted the two Water Tribe siblings as they rushed over to their fallen friends.

"Guys, are you okay?" asked Sokka as he and Katara dropped to their knees to check on them. Aang opened his eyes first.

"Yeah, I think so." said Aang as he sat up. Rai then opened his eyes as he sat up while holding his head.

"It'll take more than that to do us in." said Rai as he grinned. Katara and Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. The four then looked at the remains of the base.

"Never thought I'd see the day that this base came down. Thanks for your help guys." said Rai as he stood up. Aang spoke up as he stood.

"All in a days work for the Avatar." said Aang.

-Meanwhile-

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and his uncle, General Iroh, had docked the ship in a nearby port. Zuko had black hair done up in a ponytail, golden brown eyes and a burn mark on the left side of his face. He also wore the standard Fire Nation soldier armor. Iroh had gray hair done up in a bun, golden brown eyes, a gray beard and wore the standard Fire Nation soldier armor.

"I can't believe there isn't anyone here who can fix our ship!" said Zuko. Iroh placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Do not worry, Prince Zuko. I'm sure there is someone who can fix our ship in the next port." said Iroh.

"Indeed there is, my prince." said a voice. Zuko and Iroh turned to see a Fire Nation soldier with a cloak and hood walking toward them.

"Who are you?" asked Zuko. The soldier bowed.

"Someone who can keep your ship afloat until you reach the next port. That is, if you'll allow me to travel with you." said the soldier. Iroh grinned.

"Splendid! What is your name?" asked Iroh. The soldier removed his hood revealing him to be Rai's supposed older brother.

"Ryuzaki." said the soldier.

-A few days later-

Team Avatar, Rai and the village elder were in Rai's house.

"Sao Village can't thank you enough for what you've done. I only wish you would stay longer." said the village elder.

"Well, I wish we could, but we have to get to the North Pole to find a waterbending teacher for Katara and I. We're already behind schedule as it is." said Aang. The village elder nodded her head before bowing.

"Then I wish you and your friends a safe journey, young Avatar." said the village elder. Aang bowed as well.

"Thank you, ma'am." said Aang before he and the elder stood up straight. Katara walked up to Rai.

"I guess this is good-bye." said Katara. Rai gave Katara a sad smile.

"I guess so." said Rai.

"It's still hard to believe that you can bend all four elements." said Katara. Rai nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm with ya on that one. That guy told me that an Avatar from long ago recognized a bender's power and asked the spirits to grant him the ability to bend all four elements so if he ever couldn't fulfill his duties, or when he died, then that bender could protect the world until the new Avatar could take over. I guess I'm his descendent, or something." said Rai. Katara nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah." said Katara. She then gave Rai a sad look.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? Aang still needs a firebending teacher and we could also use the extra hand." said Katara. Rai nodded his head.

"I'm sure. Even though the village is free now it still needs to be restored. Plus, I don't think I can be Aang's firebending teacher. I'm not even a firebending master myself. Everything I know is self taught. On top of that, Aang still needs to master water and earth before he can learn fire." said Rai.

"Hey Katara, c'mon! We have to go!" said Sokka before he and Aang exited through the front door.

"Coming!" said Katara before she turned back to Rai. "We've gotta go." Rai chuckled.

"Heh heh, just make sure to drop by once in a while." said Rai. Katara nodded her head.

"Yeah, we will." said Katara. She then turned to leave, but quickly turned back around and hugged Rai, catching the young firebender by surprise as he blushed.

"Good-bye." said Katara as she fought back tears. Rai smiled a small smile as he hugged her back and fought tears of his own.

"Bye." said Rai. The two then broke apart before Katara ran out the door. When she was out of sight, Rai sighed.

"You love that girl, don't you?" asked the village elder causing Rai's eyes to widen in shock as he looked at the elder.

"W-what?! NO! I just-!" said Rai before he hung his head in defeat. "It's that obvious, isn't it?" The village elder laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! My boy, I've taken care of you since you were little! I can read you like an open book!" said the elder. Rai sighed in defeat.

"But, all joking aside, if you do love that girl, then why stay here?" asked the village elder.

"Because I have to help with the restoration." said Rai. "This village is my home. I have to do what I can to help it." The village elder shook her head.

"Rai, the villagers can handle the restoration. Believe it, or not, but the moment you met the Avatar your destiny became intertwined with his. Without you, the Avatar will fail." said the village elder causing Rai's eyes to widen.

"But he is the most powerful bender in the world! He couldn't possibly lose this war all because of one person!" said Rai. The village elder shook her head.

"It is quite possible. However, the choice is your's. You must do what your heart tells you to do." said the village elder. Rai gave her a confused look before closing his eyes.

-Meanwhile-

The trio had finished packing their things into the saddle. Sokka and Katara were seated in the saddle while Aang sat atop Appa's head.

"Alright Appa-!" said Aang before he was interrupted.

"WAIT!" shouted a voice. The trio looked toward Rai's house to see the young bender running toward them while carry a bag and a red sleeping bag.

"Rai?!" asked Katara. Rai stopped before throwing his bag and sleeping bag up at the saddle.

"HEADS UP!" shouted Rai.

"Huh? OOF!" shouted Sokka as Rai's belongings hit him and knocked him back. Rai then climbed into the saddle.

"Rai, what are you doing here?" asked Katara. Rai grinned.

"Well, granny said to follow my heart and my heart said to come with you guys so here I am!" said Rai. "Plus, if I really am this Elemental Sage thing, then I'm gonna need to learn how to bend the other elements, too." Aang and Katara got big grins of their own.

"Well, welcome aboard, Rai! Now hang on tight!" said Aang as he grabbed the rope that was tied to Appa's horns. "Appa, yip-yip!" Rai's eyes widened.

"Wait Aang, take it slow! I still have to get used to this whole flying THIIIIIIINNNGG!" Rai shouted the last part as Appa took off into the sky. The village elder watched team Avatar, with their new member, fly off toward the North Pole while wishing them a safe journey.

-Chapter End-

* * *

UltimaShishigawa: Okay, I went back through over 15,000 words just to change the name of the OC to something more compatible with the genre. Hope this makes the story better. Please read, review, comment and don't flame! Peace, I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

UltimaShishigawa: I hope you guys like the new name for the OC better than the old one. Thought it fit better. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Avatar the Last Airbender, or it's characters.

* * *

-One morning-

It had been a few weeks since team Avatar had welcomed their newest member. Now we find the group packing up camp.

"Heads up!" said Rai as he tossed Katara's sleeping bag up to the Water Tribe girl who was in the saddle on Appa's back. Katara caught it before waving at Rai.

"Thanks Rai." said Katara as she tied it down. Rai then looked toward Aang.

"Hey Aang, do you have all your stuff packed?" asked Rai. Aang nodded his head.

"Yup! I can't wait 'til we get to the Southern Air Temple! You guys are gonna love it!" said Aang. Katara and Rai looked at each other with worried looks before looking back at Aang.

"Uh, Aang? Are you sure going there is a good idea?" asked Rai.

"Of course it is!" said Aang. He then remembered something.

"Hey Rai, how is your airbending coming along?" asked Aang.

"Well, I'll show you." said Rai. He then turned toward a nearby tree. Rai breathed deeply before throwing his right hand forward and shooting a blast of air at the tree which, upon impact caused the tree to bend backwards.

"Wow! That was pretty good, Rai!" said Katara. Aang nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're getting pretty good at airbending!" said Aang. Rai chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks, but I still have to figure out how to tone down the power behind each gust of air. That's the tricky part." said Rai. However, they were interrupted when they heard a loud snoring. They all looked toward the source of the snoring to find a still sleeping Sokka in his sleeping bag.

"Is he always this lazy?" asked Rai as he sweat dropped. Katara nodded her head.

"If it doesn't have anything to do with being a warrior, I'm afraid." said Katara with a sweat drop of her own. Aang then walked over to Sokka.

"Wake up, Sokka! Air Temple here we come!" said an excited Aang. Sokka groaned before cracking his eyes open and looking at the young air nomad.

"Sleep now. Air Temple later." said Sokka before he rolled on to his side and went back to sleep. Aang groaned in annoyance before getting an idea that caused him to get a mischievous grin on his face. Rai threw him a questioning look.

"Aang, what's with that look?" asked Rai. Aang placed his index finger over his lips, indicating for Rai and Katara to remain quiet, before picking up a stick. He then began lightly running it over Sokka's sleeping bag.

"Sokka, get up! There is pricklesnake on your sleeping bag!" Aang exclaimed in a panicked tone. Sokka's eyes popped open in panic.

"AAAHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! AAAHH!" screamed Sokka as he jumped up, while still in his sleeping bag, and began jumping around while trying to get the "pricklesnake" off of him before tripping and landing face first on the ground. Rai and Katara busted out laughing while Sokka began glaring.

"Great, you're awake! Let's go!" said Aang as he walked over to Appa before climbing on top of the flying bison's head. Rai climbed into the saddle while Sokka dug himself out of his sleeping bag.

"Stupid Avatar... waking me up... all for an Air Temple." Sokka muttered as he rolled up his sleeping bag before walking over to Appa and tossing it into the saddle. He then climbed into the saddle.

"Alright Appa, yip-yip!" said Aang. Appa then took off into the air toward the Southern Air Temple.

-Meanwhile-

Prince Zuko's ship had docked at the last port the Fire Nation prince wanted to be at. Zuko, Iroh and Ryuzaki stepped off of the ship.

"Uncle, I want the repairs done as quickly as possible. I don't want to lose his trail." said Zuko. Iroh gave his nephew a questioning look.

"You mean the Avatar?" asked Iroh. Zuko quickly turned toward his uncle with a glare.

"Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive, then every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way!" said Zuko.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" asked a voice causing the three to whip around and see a man with gray hair down up in a bun with matching side burns and a beard, golden-brown eyes and wore the standard Fire Nation soldier armor.

"Captain Zhao." said Zuko as he crossed his arms. Zhao smirked.

"That's Commander Zhao now." said Zhao before looking at Iroh and bowing. "And General Iroh, hero of the Fire Nation." Iroh bowed.

"Retired general." said Iroh. The two then stood up straight before Zhao looked over at Ryuzaki.

"Well, I'm surprised to see the late Admiral Yasu's eldest son here. What brings you here, Commander?" said Zhao. Ryuzaki looked at Zhao with an impassive look.

"Nothing of great importance, Commander Zhao." said Ryuzaki. The commander chuckled.

"Well, the Fire Lord's son, the retired general and the late admiral's son are always welcomed on these docks. What brings you to my harbor?" asked Zhao.

"Our ship is being repaired." said Iroh as he pointed toward the ship. Zhao looked at the damaged front of Zuko's ship.

"That's... quite a bit of damage." said Zhao.

"Y-yes. You wouldn't believe what happened." said Zuko as he tried to think of a believable story to tell Zhao. "Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened!" Iroh looked at his nephew with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow before clearing his throat.

"Yes, I'll do that! It was incredible!" said Iroh. However, he began drawing a blank and leaned toward his nephew.

"What? Did we crash, or something?" asked Iroh. Zuko nodded his head.

"Yes!" said Zuko. "Right into an... Earth Kingdom ship!" Ryuzaki sighed.

"He's never going to believe that." Ryuzaki muttered under his breath. Zhao cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, you must regale me with all the thrilling details." said Zhao with a smirk before leaning closer to Zuko. "Care for a drink?" Zuko glared at Zhao.

"Sorry, but we have to go." said Zuko as he turned to leave only for his uncle to stop him by placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." said Iroh before turning to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

"That sounds good." said Ryuzaki as he, Zhao and Iroh started making their way to the commander's tent. Zuko, however, growled as his hands became encased in flames before following the three.

-Back with team Avatar-

The group had been flying for some time now and Sokka was rummaging through his stuff while trying to find something to eat. As he was searching, his stomach growled causing him to grab it.

"Hey stomach, be quiet! I'm trying to find us some food, alright!" said Sokka as he grabbed a bag and turned it upside down only for a few crumbs to fall out.

"Hey, who ate all my blubber seal jerky?" asked Sokka as he looked at Rai. The young sage-in-training held his hands up.

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't even touch anything of your's." said Rai. He then made a small sphere of air in his hand. Sokka then looked at Aang.

"Oh, that was food? I used it to start the camp fire last night. Sorry." said Aang as he gave Sokka a sheepish grin.

"YOU WHAT?!" exclaimed Sokka before he hung his head in defeat. "Aw, no wonder the flames smelled so good!" Aang then noticed a group of mountains that looked familiar.

"The Patalla Mountain Range! We're almost there!" said Aang. Katara, who was seated next to Aang on Appa's head, looked at the young air nomad with a worried look.

"Aang, before we get to the Air Temple I wanna talk to you about the airbenders." said Katara. Aang looked at Katara.

"What about them?" asked Aang.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother... and they could've done the same thing to your people." said Katara. Aang's smile fell as he thought about this, but then his smile returned as he looked straight ahead.

"Well, just because no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them. They probably escaped." said Aang. Katara placed a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I know it must be hard to accept." said Katara. Aang then looked at Katara.

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an Air Temple is on a flying bison and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right Appa?" said Aang as he petted the flying bison. Appa groaned as he sped toward the Southern Air Temple. He then flew straight up a mountain causing Katara, Sokka and Rai to hold on tight before they finally made it to the top. They looked straight ahead before three of the four friends gasped in shock and amazement. Built on to the side of the mountain was the Southern Air Temple.

It had tower-like buildings with blue roofs and on each one was the symbol of the Air Nomads.

"There it is! The Southern Air Temple!" said Aang.

"Aang, this is amazing!" said Katara. Rai rubbed his eyes.

"I always heard the Air Temples were a thing of beauty, but I never actually thought they'd look this amazing." said Rai. Aang smiled.

"We're home, buddy, we're home." said Aang.

-Meanwhile-

Zuko, Ryuzaki, Iroh and Zhao were in the commander's tent. Iroh and Ryuzaki were having tea while listening to Zhao's report on the war.

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will fall. The Fire Lord will then claim victory in the war." said Zhao as he turned to face the other three. Zuko scoffed.

"If my father thinks the Earth Kingdom will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." said Zuko. Zhao chuckled as he took a seat next to Zuko.

"Two years at sea has done little to temper your tongue. So how is your search for the Avatar goi-." said Zhao before he was interrupted by the sound of a loud metal bang. He, Zuko and Ryuzaki looked toward the left of the tent to see Iroh standing by some fallen spears, swords and armor. Iroh looked toward the three before grinning nervously.

"Seriously, General Iroh?" asked Ryuzaki as he sweat dropped.

"Uh, my fault entirely." said Iroh as he backed away from the fallen equipment. Zhao then looked at Zuko.

"We haven't found him yet." said Zuko. Zhao chuckled.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died over a hundred years ago... along with the rest of the airbenders." said Zhao. "Unless you've found some... evidence... that proves that the Avatar is still alive."

"No... nothing." said Zuko as he looked away. Zhao stood up.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have even an ounce of loyalty left, then you'll tell me what you've found." said Zhao. Zuko glared up at Zhao.

"I haven't found anything!" said Zuko in threatening tone of voice. "It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago." Ryuzaki then spoke up.

"If we had found anything, then we would've informed you." said Ryuzaki. Zhao looked toward Ryuzaki.

"While we're on the subject, how goes your search for the Elemental Sage?" asked Zhao. Ryuzaki looked at Zhao with a glare.

"I found him, but I'm waiting for the right time to deal with him." said Ryuzaki as he stood up. "And I don't like your tone, Commander. Cross me and I'll show you why the men in my platoon feared me." Zuko then stood up.

"Uncle! Ryuzaki! We're leaving!" said Zuko as he made his way toward the exit. However, the guards crossed their spears, barring the exit as another soldier came in.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew like you ordered and they confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but allowed him to escape." said the soldier. Zhao smirked as he looked toward Zuko.

"Now remind me, how was your ship damaged?" asked Zhao.

-Back with team Avatar-

The group had landed at the Southern Air Temple and Aang was leading them along a path to the temple itself. Sokka's stomach growled as they were walking.

"So where can we get some food?" asked Sokka earning glares from Rai and Katara.

"Seriously Sokka?" asked Rai.

"You're lucky to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Air Temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." said Sokka. Rai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." said Rai as he walked on ahead to catch up to Aang. When they caught up to him, he pointed down toward an area that had logs stuck into the ground with two, what appeared to be, goals.

"That's where my friends and I would play air ball!" said Aang. He then pointed toward an area with straw and some leafless trees.

"And that's where the bison would sleep and..." said Aang before he trailed off with a sigh earning questioning looks from Rai, Katara and Sokka.

"What's up, Aang?" asked Rai.

"This place used to be full of monks, lemurs and bison." said Aang as he looked at his deserted home. "Now there is just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed." Rai, Katara and Sokka looked at each other with worried looks before walking up to Aang.

"Sooo... this air ball game? How do you play?" asked Sokka. Aang looked at Sokka before getting a big grin on his face.

-A few minutes later-

Aang and Sokka were standing on logs on the opposite ends of the court. Rai, who was standing on a log in the middle, was using airbending to levitate a strange looking ball.

"All right, whoever reaches ten points first wins." said Rai. Sokka smirked.

"You're going down, arrow boy!" said Sokka.

"Ready... GO!" said Rai as he shot a gust of air through the ball and launched it into the air before jumping off. He then walked over to Katara before sitting next to her and watching the rather one-sided match.

"You know, I kinda feel bad for Sokka. He doesn't really have much of a chance against Aang since he can't airbend." said Katara. Rai chuckled.

"Yeah, but you gotta give him credit. He's trying to make Aang feel better." said Rai. Katara nodded her head before shivering which didn't go unnoticed by the young sage-in-training.

"Cold?" asked Rai. Katara giggled.

"That's a bit of an understatement." said Katara. Rai gave her a confused look before looking around at the snow covered ground. He then gave her a sheepish grin.

"Oh, right. Forgot it was still winter." said Rai.

"I'm surpised you're not affected though." said Katara. Rai shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it's because I'm a firebender." said Rai. Katara then placed a hand on Rai's cheek causing the young bender to blush.

"You feel warmer, too." said Katara. Rai nervously chuckled.

"R-really? I n-never noticed." Rai stammered out. He then went stock still as Katara scooted closer before leaning against him causing his blush to darken.

"You don't mind if I stay right here, do you?" asked Katara. Unable to speak, Rai simply shook his head. He then had an idea. Lifting his right hand between them, Rai produced a white flame.

"H-here." said Rai. Katara looked at the flame before smiling.

"Thank you." said Katara as she held her hands up near the flame to warm herself up. "Ya know, this white fire is really pretty." Rai gave her a questioning look.

"Really?" asked Rai. Katara nodded her head.

"Yeah. How are you able to make this color of fire anyway?" said Katara. Rai thought about it for a minute before answering.

"I'm... not sure exactly, but whenever I do I'm thinking of things and people that make me happy." said Rai. Katara gave the young bender a curious look.

"Like?" asked Katara. Rai thought about it before answering.

"Like... my favorite food, the village elder back in Sao Village, my mother... and you." Rai mumbled the last part earning a confused look from Katara.

"What was that last part?" asked Katara. Rai's blush returned ten-fold.

"Uh, nothing! Nevermind!" said Rai. Katara gave Rai a disbelieving look and was about to question him further before they were interrupted when Sokka was blown out of the court and landed a few feet away from them. Katara immediately stood up and walked over to Sokka to check on him. Rai looked at the court to see Aang laughing.

"Airbending seven! Sokka zero!" said Aang. Rai sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you, Aang and Sokka. Managed to keep me from explaining what I said and why I said it." Rai mumbled to himself as he stood up and walked over to Katara and Sokka.

"Yo Sokka! You alright?" asked Rai. Sokka groaned as he lifted his head up.

"Making him happy is putting me in a world of hurt." said Sokka. He then noticed something laying in the snow and crawled over to it before going wide eyed.

"Katara, Rai, look at this." said Sokka as he pointed at the object. Rai and Katara looked at what Sokka was pointing at to find a Fire Nation army helmet.

"Fire Nation." said Katara as she glared at the helmet. Sokka looked at Katara as Rai knelt down to inspect the helmet.

"Katara, we have to tell him." said Sokka. Katara nodded her head.

"Aang, there is something you need to see!" said Katara as she called to the young air nomad. Aang nodded his head as he walked over to the others.

"Coming!" said Aang as he launched the ball into the air via airbending. However, as Aang got close, Katara changed her mind and used waterbending to make the snow on the cliff above fall, covering the helmet as well as Sokka and Rai.

"So what did ya want to show me?" asked Aang as he stopped in front of Katara.

"J-just a new waterbending move I learned." Katara lied. Aang looked past Katara at Rai and Sokka who were only visible by the fact that their feet were sticking out of the pile of snow before grinning.

"Neat, but c'mon! I wanna show you guys the rest of the Air Temple!" said Aang before he rushed off in the other direction. Katara sighed before looking back at the pile of snow just as Sokka popped out of the pile and stood.

"Ya know, you can't protect him forever." said Sokka. Katara looked at where Rai was under the pile before he popped out only for more to land on top of his head. He then glared at the Southern Water Tribe girl as the snow on his head melted instantly.

"I'll get you for this, Katara." said Rai as he stood up. Katara gave them both an apologetic smile. Rai then looked toward a cliff and noticed a wolf with fur as white as snow looking down at them.

"Hey guys, do you see that?" asked Rai as he pointed at the cliff. Katara and Sokka looked toward the cliff Rai was pointing at and saw...

"There's nothing there, Rai." said Sokka as he looked at the young sage-in-training. Rai looked at Sokka and Katara with wide eyes.

"How can you two not see that wolf? It's sitting on that cliff right-!" said Rai as he looked back at the cliff only to find that the wolf was gone. Katara placed a hand on Rai's shoulder.

"Maybe you're just seeing things because you're tired." said Katara.

"Or hungry." said Sokka as he held his stomach while it growled. Rai kept his eyes on the cliff.

"Yeah... maybe that's it." said Rai before he, Katara and Sokka started walking in the direction Aang had run off to. However, Rai stopped and looked back at the cliff.

"But it looked... so real." Rai mumbled before turning and rushing off to catch up with Sokka and Katara.

-Later-

The group were just outside the door that led into the temple.

"You can't keep the fact that the Fire Nation was here from Aang." said Sokka. Katara shook her head.

"I can for Aang's sake. If he found out the Fire Nation was here he would be devastated." said Katara. Aang approached a statue of an old monk and smiled.

"Guys, this is my airbending teacher, Monk Gyatso!" said Aang as he looked at the statue and bowed while memories of his mentor and friend flooded his mind.

-Flashback (100 years ago)-

_Monk Gyatso was pulling a cake out of the oven while explaining to Aang about how to make them. Gyatso was an elderly air nomad with a bald head, light blue eyes, a beard and wore and orange robe with a yellow tunic, yellow pants, yellow sash and brown boots. He also had the airbending tattoos on his head, hands and feet and wore a necklace with the air nomad insignia on it._

_"The secret is in the gooey center." said Gyatso as he used airbending to shape the gooey center of the cake into a cone. He then noticed Aang's depressed look as he placed the cake on the ledge with the other three cakes._

_"It seems my ancient cake baking lessons aren't the only things on your mind, my young pupil." said Gyatso. Aang looked at Gyatso._

_"This whole Avatar thing...maybe the monks made a mistake." said Aang. Gyatso sighed as he walked over to Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen." said Gyatso. "And besides, we mustn't concern ourselves with what was, but act on what is." As he said this, Gyatso pointed out at all the bison, lemurs and air nomads that inhabited the Southern Air Temple._

_"But Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready?" asked Aang as he looked at Gyatso._

_"All of your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple Sanctuary. Inside, you will meet someone who will help you on your journey." said Gyatso. "Now are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?" Aang smiled as he stood up._

_"One...two...three!" said Gyatso as he and Aang made a sphere of air each and launched them at the cakes sending them sailing through the air and landing right on four monks. Aang and Gyatso laughed as they saw the lemurs landing on the monks to eat the cakes._

_"I see your aim has improved greatly, my young pupil." said Gyatso as he bowed with Aang doing the same._

-Flashback end (Present)-

Aang stood up straight as he looked at the statue with a depressed look. Katara walked up to Aang and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You must miss him." said Katara.

"Yeah..." said Aang before he started walking toward the entrance. Katara gave him a questioning look.

"Where are you going, Aang?" asked Katara. Aang looked back at the other three.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There is someone I'm ready to meet." said Aang as he walked inside. Katara looked back at Rai and Sokka who only shook their heads as they shrugged their shoulders. The three then walked inside.

-A few minutes later-

The group arrived at a large door with the air nomad insignia on it (AN: I have no idea how to describe the lock).

"No one could've survived in there for a hundred years, Aang." said Katara as she looked at the door. Aang shook his head.

"Well, I survived in an iceberg for a hundred years." argued the young Avatar.

"Good point." said Katara.

"And maybe whoever is in there has delicious, steaming meats!" said Sokka as he rushed at the door. He figured he would just ram the door open, however, when he hit the door he was only met with pain. The other three winced at the bang that rang out. Sokka tried pushing the door open, but to no avail before dropping on his butt.

"How do you open this thing? Ya got some kinda key, or something?" asked Sokka. Aang grinned.

"The "key", Sokka, is airbending." said Aang. Rai's ears perked up at this.

"Airbending? Well, then why not let me have a go at it? It'd be great practice." said Rai. Aang looked back at Rai.

"Actually, I think I'd better do it. You're still not very good at holding back your power." said Aang. Rai sweat dropped at this.

"I guess I was lucky not to send that ball about a thousand feet in the air." said Rai. Sokka then moved away from the door as Aang turned to face it. He took a deep breath before holding his hands up and shooting two currents of air into the pipes on the door. The air traveled through the pipes and caused the three symbols to turn as they made a whistling sound before the door opened.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" asked Aang as he walked in followed by Sokka and Katara. As Rai attempted to follow them, he stopped when he felt he was being watched. He then looked back only to see the wolf from earlier.

"You again?" asked Rai. He then shook his head.

"No, you're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination. I'm probably just really tired, or hungry like Katara and Sokka said." said Rai. The wolf walked toward Rai. When it reached him, it stopped and looked up at him.

"**I'm as real as you are.**" said the wolf without moving it's mouth before walking past a now wide eyed Rai. He watched the wolf as it walked toward the wall before it phased right through it and disappeared.

"It... talked... and walked... right through the ...wall." said Rai as his right eye twitched. He then turned toward the open door and ran.

"HEY GUYS, WAIT FOR ME!" shouted a slightly panicking Rai as he ran through the door.

-Meanwhile-

Zuko had been forced to tell Zhao everything that happened with the Avatar. "So a twelve year old boy bested you?" asked Zhao with a smirk. Zuko narrowed a glare at the commander.

"I underestimated him once, but it won't happen again!" said Zuko. Zhao nodded his head.

"You're right. It won't happen again... because you're not getting another chance." said Zhao causing Zuko to go wide eyed.

"I've been hunting the Avatar for two years now!" said Zuko. "He's my only chance of returning home!" Zhao smirked at this.

"Then I guess that all just went up in smoke." said Zhao as he made his way toward the exit of the tent. Zuko immediately jumped to his feet, but two guards grabbed his arms to stop him.

"Keep them here!" ordered Zhao as he left. Zuko continued to glare before kicking the table over, spilling everything on it on the ground.

"More tea please." said Iroh and Ryuzaki in unison.

-Back with team Avatar-

The group entered the Air Temple Sanctuary to find nothing but rows upon rows of statues. "THERE'S NOTHING HERE!" shouted Sokka.

"What are all these statues?" asked Rai. Aang approached a statue of a man with long hair and a beard with some of his hair done up in a bun and wearing Fire Nation robes.

"I'm not sure, but look! This one is a firebender." said Aang as he pointed at the statue. Katara then noticed a statue of a man wearing Water Tribe robes.

"And this one is a waterbender. They're set up in a pattern, see? Air, Water, Earth and Fire! It's the Avatar cycle." said Katara. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"You seriously believe that?" asked Sokka. Katara nodded her head.

"Of course! When the Avatar dies, he is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle." said Katara.

"Which means when Aang's time in this world comes to an end, he'll be reborn as a waterbender." said Rai. Aang looked back at the statue of the firebender Avatar and kinda zoned out. As he was staring at the statue he could see the eyes shine for a split second.

"Aang? Aang!" said Katara as she shook Aang to snap him out of his trance. Aang looked at Katara.

"What is it, Katara?" asked Aang.

"Are you okay, Aang? You kinda spaced out there for a second." said Rai as he walked up beside Aang. The air nomad nodded his head before looking at the statue.

"Do you know him?" asked Katara as she looked at the statue. Aang nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's Avatar Roku. He was the Avatar before me." said Aang. Sokka looked at the statue of Avatar Roku with wide eyes.

"You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we met!" said Sokka. However, the group was interrupted when they heard a noise causing them to turn toward the door quickly.

-Meanwhile-

Zuko, Ryuzaki and Iroh were still in Commander Zhao's tent when the commander himself came back in. "My fleet is ready. Once I am out to sea, my men will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." said Zhao. Zuko glared at Zhao.

"What's the matter, Zhao? Afraid I'll stop you?" asked Zuko. Zhao laughed.

"Hahahaha, you stop me?" asked Zhao. Zuko growled in irritation.

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao! I WILL capture the Avatar before you!" said Zuko. Zhao smirked at this.

"How? I have hundreds of ships at my command and you? You're just a banished prince. Your own father doesn't even want you." said Zhao.

"You're wrong. Once I capture the Avatar, my father will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne." said Zuko. Zhao, however, chuckled.

"Heh heh, if that were the case, then he would've allowed you to return home by now. Avatar, or no Avatar. You've got the scar to prove it." said Zhao. At this, Zuko rose from his seat with pure rage and hatred evident in his eyes.

"MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE ONE TO MATCH!" shouted Zuko.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Zhao as he glared at Zuko.

"It is! Agni Kai, at sunset!" said Zuko. Ryuzaki and Iroh looked at each other before looking back at Zuko and Zhao. Zhao's smirk returned.

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to witness me humiliating you. I guess your uncle and the late admiral's son will have to do." said Zhao as he left the tent. Iroh then stood up.

"Zuko, have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master?" asked Iroh. Zuko's scar began to burn slightly as he remembered.

"I will never forget." said Zuko.

-Back with team Avatar-

The four friends had hidden behind two statues. Katara and Aang behind one, and Sokka and Rai behind another. Rai peeked around the statue to see a large shadow on the ground.

"*Fire Nation.*" whispered Rai. The others nodded their heads.

"*We're gonna get the jump on him. Don't make a sound!*" whispered Sokka. Katara glared at her older brother.

"*You're making a sound!*" said Katara.

"SSH!" shushed the other three. They could hear the footsteps echoing in the room. Sokka held up three fingers before bringing one down at a time as he mentally counted down.

"CHARGE!" yelled Sokka as he brought down his last finger before all four jumped out from behind the statues... only to find a flying lemur standing in the door.

"LEMUR!" shouted a happy Aang.

"Dinner!" said Sokka as his mouth began to water. Rai and Katara just looked on in confusion. Aang moved toward the lemur.

"Ignore him. You're gonna be my new pet." said Aang. Sokka immediately ran at the lemur.

"NOT IF I GET HIM FIRST!" shouted Sokka. The lemur made a screeching sound before flying off with Aang and Sokka chasing it. Rai and Katara continued looking at the empty doorway before the former spoke up.

"What... just happened?" asked Rai as Katara just shook her head. Rai looked at the rest of the statues.

"Well, until they get back do ya wanna check out the rest of the room?" asked Rai. Katara nodded her head.

"Sure." said Katara.

-With Aang and Sokka-

The air nomad and the water tribe boy were racing after the lemur trying to catch it before the other could. Sokka quickly took his sword and swung the blunt side at Aang's feet to trip him up. However, the young Avatar jumped over it and landed on the wall as he continued running. As he ran ahead of Sokka and moved to the floor, Aang created a sphere of air before launching it at Sokka, tripping the water tribe boy.

Aang then followed the lemur on to a balcony before jumping over the edge and falling all the way to the ground below, using airbending to slow his descent when he got close to the ground. Once he landed, Aang followed the lemur into a small hut nearby.

"Don't worry little fella. Sokka won't eat yo-." said Aang before his eyes widened at what he saw in the hut. The tons of skeletal remains of Fire Nation soldiers.

"Fire Nation? They were here?" asked Aang. He then noticed the skeletal remains of a monk who had a very familiar necklace around it's neck.

"G-Gyatso..." said Aang as he dropped to his knees as tears fell down his face. He covered his face with his hands as he began to cry at the realization that the Fire Nation had not only invaded his home, but had killed his mentor and friend. A few minutes later, Sokka popped his head in the hut before walking in.

"Hey Aang, did you find my dinner yet?" asked Sokka as he approached the young air nomad only to see that he was crying. "Come on, Aang. I wasn't really gonna eat the lemur." He then noticed the skeletal remains of the Fire Nation soldiers and Gyatso causing him to go wide eyed.

"Oh man..." said Sokka as he placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "C'mon Aang, let's get outta here." However, Aang's airbending tattoos and his eyes began to glow white before Sokka was blown back by a huge gust of air. Suddenly, the hut was blown apart as Aang was surrounded by a dome of air. Sokka, who was taking shelter behind a piece of the building that was blown away, looked toward Aang.

"AANG, SNAP OUT OF IT!" shouted Sokka as he tried to get through to Aang.

-With Katara and Rai-

The two were wandering around the Air Temple Sanctuary looking at all the statues. Rai approached the statue of Avatar Roku and looked the statue in the eyes. As he did his eyes began to glow a faint blue. Katara looked at the statue of the water tribe Avatar before looking toward Rai and noticing that he seemed to be in the same trance Aang had been in a little while ago. She quickly walked over to Rai and gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey Rai, are you alright?" asked Katara. When Rai didn't respond Katara became worried.

"Rai, say something!" said Katara as she stepped between Rai and the statue. She then grabbed his face and forced him to look at her only to gasp as she saw his eyes were glazed over and... glowing blue?

"Rai, snap out of it! RAI!" said Katara. Rai, however, continued to stare at Katara with that same blank stare.

"Sorry about this." said Katara as she pulled her right hand back and proceeded to slap Rai across the face. Immediately, Rai's eyes returned to normal before he cringed and grabbed his left cheek which had a red hand print on it.

"YEEEOOWWW!" shouted Rai as Katara breathed a sigh of relief. "HEY KATARA, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You were staring at that statue like you were in some kinda trance. You weren't even responding when I was trying to get your attention and it was worrying me." said Katara. "Sorry, but it was the only way." Rai went wide eyed with surprise before scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." said Rai. However, they were cut off when they noticed all of the statues' eyes began to glow white. The two looked at all the statues in shock before realizing why they were glowing.

"AANG!" shouted Rai and Katara in unison as they ran out of the sanctuary in search of the air nomad.

-Meanwhile-

The sun had began to set as Zuko, Ryuzaki, Iroh and Zhao were in the arena that Zhao used to train with the commander and Zuko on one knee with their backs facing each other on opposite ends of the arena. He and Zhao were both shirtless showing that they were in shape with a red cloth draped over their backs.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are you greatest weapons." said Iroh. Zuko opened his eyes.

"I refuse to lose to him." said Zuko as he stood and removed the cloth before turning to Zhao who had done the same.

"Now... let's see how good the prince of the Fire Nation really is." Ryuzaki mumbled to himself as he watched. Once the gong rang, Zuko and Zhao began circling each other. Suddenly, Zuko shot a fire ball at Zhao who only smirked and blocked it. Zuko then kicked out his right foot and shot a stream of fire, but Zhao countered by shooting stream of fire from his right fist. The streams of fire impacted causing an explosion. Zuko then ducked under a fire ball thrown at him by Zhao.

The commander then sent a wave of fire at Zuko, but the Fire Nation prince dissolved it with another wave of fire. Zuko then launched a barrage of fire balls, but Zhao simply rolled out of the way before launching a fire ball of his own. Zuko, however, blocked it.

-With Iroh and Ryuzaki-

"Basics Zuko! Basics!" said Iroh. Ryuzaki simply shook his head.

"He's getting overwhelmed." Ryuzaki mumbled to himself.

-Back with Zuko and Zhao-

Zhao shot another fire ball at Zuko, but the prince blocked it. Zhao then shot another fire ball, but Zuko managed to block it. However, Zhao caught an opening and shot a large fire ball at Zuko. Unprepared, Zuko fell back trying to dodge it. He then raised his head and saw Zhao running at him with his hands encased in flames. As Zhao got close, however, Zuko caught an opening and leapt to his feet. As he did, he also did a sweeping kick that knocked Zhao off balance. Zuko then began shooting fire ball after fire ball at Zhao's feet causing him to back away to keep from getting burned.

Zuko then kicked his right foot forward and shot a stream of fire. Zhao managed to block it, but it knocked him to the ground. He then looked up to see Zuko standing over him with his left fist pointed at him. Zhao glared at Zuko.

"What are you waiting for? DO IT!" ordered Zhao. Zuko growled as he shot a fire ball... and struck the ground by Zhao's head. Zhao scoffed.

"Is that it? You really are a disgrace." said Zhao. "No wonder the Fire Lord banished you." Zuko then turned away from Zhao.

"Next time, I won't miss." said Zuko before he started walking away. Zhao stood up before quickly kicking his right foot out to shoot a fire ball. However, his foot was caught by Ryuzaki as Iroh approached Zuko who had turned around to see Ryuzaki stop Zhao. Ryuzaki tossed the commander back causing him to fall on his back.

"YOU!" shouted Zuko as he attempted to attack Zhao, but Iroh stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." said Iroh before looking back at Zhao. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in banishment, my nephew has more honor than you." Zuko's eyes widened in shock as he looked at his uncle when he said that.

"Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." said Iroh before looking at Zuko and Ryuzaki. "Come." The three then headed toward the exit, but Ryuzaki stopped and looked back at Zhao with a glare.

"Just so you are aware, what you displayed here makes you unfit for the title of "Commander", "Captain" Zhao!" said Ryuzaki before he turned and followed after Iroh and Zuko.

-With Iroh, Zuko and Ryuzaki-

The three were walking back to their ship. "Uncle, did you really mean what you said back there?" asked Zuko. Iroh nodded his head.

"But of course. I told you ginseng tea was my favorite." said Iroh as he chuckled. Zuko sighed while Ryuzaki just chuckled.

-Back with team Avatar-

Katara and Rai arrived at what remained of the little hut to see Sokka taking shelter behind some of what remained of the hut and Aang whose eyes and tattoos were glowing with an air dome around him. The two forced their way through the howling winds to Sokka.

"SOKKA, WHAT HAPPENED?!" asked/shouted Rai.

"AANG FOUND OUT THAT FIRE BENDERS KILLED GYATSO!" shouted Sokka. Katara looked toward the out of control Aang in shock.

"IT'S HIS AVATAR SPIRIT! HE MUST'VE TRIGGERED IT!" shouted Katara. "I'M GONNA TRY TO CALM HIM DOWN!"

"WELL, HURRY BEFORE HE BLOWS US OFF THE MOUNTAIN!" shouted Sokka. Katara tried to force her way through the howling winds as Aang began to float in the sky with a sphere made of air around him. As she got close, however, a particularly strong gust of air shot by and blew Katara back. Rai, seeing this, quickly ran forward and caught Katara.

"THANKS RAI!" shouted Katara. Rai grinned.

"NO PROBLEM!" shouted Rai. He then looked up and went wide eyed as he saw a piece of a wall come sailing at them. Rai quickly turned around so he was shielding Katara and was struck in the back by the piece of wall.

"NRGH!" grunted Rai as he gritted his teeth to keep from screaming out in pain. Katara looked at Rai in worry.

"RAI, ARE YOU OKAY?!" asked/shouted Katara. Rai looked at Katara as he forced a grin.

"Y-YEAH, I'M FINE!" shouted Rai as he and Katara made their way back over to the piece of wall Sokka was behind. Once they were back behind it, Katara looked back at Aang.

"AANG, I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET! I WENT THROUGH THE SAME THING WHEN I LOST MY MOM! MONK GYATSO AND THE OTHER AIRBENDERS MAYBE GONE, BUT YOU STILL HAVE A FAMILY! SOKKA, RAI AND I! WE'RE YOUR FAMILY NOW!" shouted Katara as she tried to get Aang to calm down. Suddenly, the sphere of air around Aang disappeared before the young Avatar landed on his feet and the howling winds stopped blowing. Sokka, Katara and Rai walked over to Aang.

"Katara, Rai and I won't let anything happen to you." said Sokka as he placed a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"We'll always be here for you, Aang." said Rai as he grasped Aang's other shoulder. "Promise." Suddenly, Aang's tattoos and eyes stopped glowing before he dropped to his knees. Katara quickly caught him before kneeling in the snow and allowing him to lean on her.

"I'm sorry." said Aang. Katara shook her head.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." said Katara as she hugged him.

"But if firebenders found this temple, then that means they found the others." said Aang as his eyes teared up. "I really am the last airbender." Rai then looked toward Gyatso's remains.

"Why don't we give Gyatso a proper burial, eh?" asked Rai. Aang looked at Rai before nodding his head.

-Later-

After burying Gyatso's remains, Aang went back to the Southern Air Temple Sanctuary and looked at Avatar Roku's statue while the others started packing. Once finished, the other three went back into the sanctuary.

"Everything is packed. Are you ready to go?" asked Katara. Aang nodded his head.

"How is Avatar Roku supposed to help me if I can't even talk to him?" asked Aang.

"I don't know, but you'll find a way." said Katara.

"I wish Gyatso were still here." said Aang. Rai then spoke up as he placed a hand on the young air nomad's shoulder.

"Even though Gyatso is gone, he is still alive." said Rai earning a questioning look from Aang.

"He is?" asked Aang. Rai nodded his head.

"Yeah, he is. In here." said Rai as he pointed to Aang's chest. "As long as you remember him, you'll always have him right by your side." Aang looked at his chest before smiling. He then turned to Rai who had started walking to the door.

"You're right, Rai. And I know your mom is, too." said Aang. Rai stopped as he went wide eyed. However, a smile formed on his lips.

"Yeah, you're right. She is." said Rai. Suddenly, the group noticed the lemur from earlier standing in the doorway with it's arms full of fruit. It then rushed over to Sokka before placing the fruit on the ground and then flew over to Aang to land on his shoulder. As soon as the fruit hit the ground, Sokka sat down and started eating. Aang chuckled as he pet the lemur.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." said Aang. Sokka stopped eating long enough to look at Aang.

"Can't talk! Must eat!" said Sokka between mouthfuls of fruit before digging back in.

-That evening-

Aang, the lemur and Appa looked at their old home, the Southern Air Temple. "You, me and Appa. We're all that's left of this place so we have to stick together." said Aang. He then looked at Sokka, Katara and Rai.

"Sokka, Katara and Rai, meet the newest member of our family!" said Aang as he presented the lemur to the other three.

"What are ya gonna name him?" asked Katara. The lemur then leaped off of Aang's shoulder and snatched a piece of fruit that Sokka was about to eat before landing back on Aang's shoulder.

"Momo." said Aang before he, Rai and Katara laughed while Sokka stood there dumbstruck. The group then got on Appa and flew away, but Aang and Momo looked back at their old home as it disappeared behind the clouds.

-Next Chapter: The Warriors of Kyoshi-

* * *

UltimaShishigawa: Hope the new name is better than the old. Please read, review, comment, but don't flame! Peace, I'm out!


End file.
